Ilusiones
by NellieLovet
Summary: La Sra. Lovett frecuenta demasiado la playa. El Sr. Todd descubre algo, pero no quiere creerlo y le pregunta. Ella lo niega. Entonces, ¿Porque se enfadó tanto cuando él dijo que la magia no existía? Es un "Fic prueba" No sé si gustara.
1. Una Ilusión

_Este fic se me ocurrió un día en la piscina y me he decidido a escribirlo. Aún tengo varios fics y serias dudas sobre si gustara, solo espero que así lo haga. Y bueno, solo deciros, que el fic es algo… fantástico. Seres imaginarios podrían aparecer, pero no sé yo si ponerlos…_

_Bueno, he aquí, el primer capitulo._

**Capitulo 1: Una Ilusión**

Silencio. Es lo que necesitaba. Silencio. Y era lo que en ese momento tenía. Un adorado Silencio. Un instante, unos momentos, en lo que no había nada, ni nadie. Tan solo burbujas de aire en sus oídos que la impedían oír bajo el agua. Un momento, en el que no había ningún "_¡Necesitamos más empanadas!_" ni ningún "_Necesito que me laves esta camisa_" Tan solo ella y su mundo. Mientras se mecía por debajo de las olas de un calmado mar, y disfrutaba del viento y el sol.

Estaba en una playa desierta. Totalmente sola. No era verano. No había ningún turista que molestase.

Decidió salir del agua a tomar el sol, ¡no todos los días iba a la playa! Aunque ya le gustaría.

Él se acercó hacía el lugar donde había visto la figura de una mujer. La mujer que le cuidaba, bañándose en las cristalinas aguas del mar. Últimamente se escabullía muy a menudo a la playa y los dejaba preocupados en casa. Bueno… el niño estaba preocupado, él solo estaba… esperándola. Pensando en que ella estaría bien para poder seguir ocupándose de él y de que le dejase suficiente solo para planear su venganza. Pero si ella no estaba abajo, no podía pensar en la venganza, y por consiguiente, no estaba tranquilo.

Caminaba por la playa desierta a la que ella se había habituado a ir. En ese momento salía del agua, seguramente con intenciones de tomar el sol.

Un momento, ¿¡Eso que salía detrás de ella era una larga y roja cola de pez!? Parpadeó varias veces y se frotó los ojos. No, solo era el bañador, una falda color rojo sangre. ¿¡Y eso de ahí delante!? ¿¡Era una mera tela que cubría su parte superior!? No, tan solo era la parte de arriba del bañador. Con unas mangas que llegaban hasta el codo.

Vale, sus ojos le estaban pasando una mala pasada. Le había visto una cola de pez con sus respectivas aletas. Le había visto una fina tela a modo de camisa para taparse la parte de arriba. ¡Ni que fuese una sirena! "_Demasiados cuentos de hadas" _ La Sra. Lovett le contaba cuentos a Toby y alguna vez él mismo los había leído. Eso sí, completamente solo. No fuese que le descubriese y quedase en un ridículo del que no podría salir. Seguramente, era debido a la arena, que se le habría metido a los ojos y no le dejaba pensar con claridad, fribolismo y lógica.

Se acercó lentamente. Y se fijo en el cuerpo de ella, asegurándose de que no tenía nada de lo que había visto cuando ella salía del agua. Ilusiones, eso eran, ilusiones. ¿Cómo iban a existir las sirenas? ¿O los dragones? Estupideces. Pamplinas.

-¡Sr. Todd! ¡Que curioso verle aquí! –dijo algo nerviosa.

Él subió la mano por su brazo hasta su cuello. Había visto algo más. Unas hendiduras. A modo de branquias… ¿¡Branquias!? ¡Branquias!

-Sra. Lovet… ¿¡Me puede explicar que es esto!? –le dijo alarmado, mientras seguía estudiando los finos cortes del suave cuello de ella, que se contraían al tacto de él, para al segundo volver a abrirse, como buscando algo.

-Son… unos cortes… -dijo temerosa-.

-¿¡Unos cortes!? ¡Sra. Lovett! ¡No intente engañarme! ¡La he visto!

-¿Me ha visto… que? –pregunto con el temor pintado en la cara.

-¡A usted! ¡En el agua! ¡Y una larga cola detrás suyo! ¿Creyó que no me daría cuenta? –estaba histérico-.

-Sera mejor irnos. Vámonos –intento evadir la cuestión. Los cortes habían desaparecido.

-No, dígame que era eso. Cuénteme que es. ¿Es lo que la trae últimamente tanto a la playa? –lo decía con un tono de voz entre la desesperación por saber, la curiosidad, el frío habitual y preocupación. Cosa que ella notó. Pero lo que abundaba era el frío en su voz. Ese inhumanismo habitual en él.

-No hay nada que contar. Vámonos –recogió las cosas y empezó a caminar hacía el camino que la llevaría a Londres.

-Esto no va a quedar así. Conseguire enterarme. Y usted lo sabe –le dijo mientras la perseguía-.

-No conseguirá nada porque no hay nada de lo que enterarse. ¿Demasiados cuentos de hadas, Sr. Todd? –le dijo astutamente. Estaba enterada de que los leía en secreto. Había notado como habían desaparecido libros de su estantería de su habitación. Pero le había preguntado a Toby y este no sabía nada. Y al día siguiente aparecían todos mientras que faltaba uno nuevo.

Decidió no contestar a la pregunta. Avanzaron en silencio por el camino. ¿Cómo iba a ser aquella mujer un ser marino? ¡Que tonterías! Ademas, había quedado en evidencia. Se había dado cuenta de lo de los libros. _¡Mierda!_ Pensó.

-¿Cree usted que el Juez vendrá pronto? –dijo a mitad de camino-.

-Usted y el juez… -dijo con cansancio de siempre el mismo tema-. ¡Ya vendrá! ¡Tranquilícese! ¡Viva el día a día!

-Mi día a día es matarlo. Solo quiero eso. Cuando mate al Juez, intentare vivirlo –dijo fríamente-. Hasta entonces, no pienso hacer otra cosa.

-¿Ha pensado que tal vez nunca lo logre?

-Me es indiferente –contestó secamente. Ella paseaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al lado suyo. Tanta felicidad le molestaba -. ¿Por qué es usted tan feliz? ¿Por qué se esfuerza en intentar serlo en un lugar tan frío y negro como es el mundo?

-Porque, Sr. Todd, si no lo intento, siempre me quedaré con la duda de si podría haberlo sido. Y eso es nuestro cometido aquí. Intentar ser felices sobreponiéndonos a los desastres que azotan al mundo.

-Pero, eso es una ilusión. La felicidad NO existe, como NO existen las sirenas, ni las hadas, ni la magia –ella se paró en seco y le miró ceñuda, con una mueca de horror y escándalo, a la vez que sus ojos denotaban tristeza. Él se paró también y la miró a la cara mientras seguía con sus manos detrás de la espalda.

-Nunca –le señalo- NUNCA vuelva a decir tal cosa. Cosa semejante es imperdonable. Que usted no crea que la felicidad exista no significa que no lo haga. Como la magia o las sirenas. No intente convencer al mundo de sus ideas, porque solo conseguirá que le desprecien aún más. Puede que no existan Santa Claus, pero los niños son felices creyendo que existe. Una vez les quitas la ilusión, lloran. Yo misma pasé por eso y muchos lo han pasado y lo pasarán.

-Venga, Sra. Lovett. ¿No me estará afirmando que un gordo con barba y vestido de rojo baja por las chimeneas todas las Noche Buenas?

-No, no lo hago. Simplemente, le estoy diciendo, que la Ilusión nos hace ser felices, y que sin ella, seriamos todos como usted –y entonces echo a andar, mucho más rápido esta vez, mientras le dejaba allí plantado.

_Es un "fic prueba" si no gusta, lo dejo o lo elimino. Por favor, sinceridad ante todo. _

_RR Please!!_

_(Aunque no guste tengo planeado subir dos fics más, una traducción entre ellos.)_


	2. Ataque en la noche

**Capitulo 2: Ataque en la noche.**

Ella siguió avanzando.

_¿Pero que le pasa a esta mujer?_ Pensó Sweeney_ Esto no se va a quedar así. No se va a ir de rositas así como así. _Y avanzó hasta donde ella y la agarró por el antebrazo.

-¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? –estaba MUY enfadado.

_Tierra, ¡tragame! _Pensó Nellie _Aprovecha ahora y díselo todo de sopetón ¡Muere habiendo dicho lo que piensas!_

-Quiero decir, que usted es un amargado. Que solo piensa en usted. Usted es un AN-TI-SO-CI-AL. ¡No pienso estar toda mi vida descuartizando cadave…! –le empezó a gritar. Pero él la empujo hacía atrás, chocando su espalda contra un árbol cercano. (Era un camino bordeado por un bosque a ambos lados)

-¡Esta usted loca! –le gritó susurrando (un poco difícil, lo sé)-. ¿Y si alguien estuviese cerca y la oyese? ¡Seria mi fin! ¿Me oye? ¡Y el suyo también! –le quitó la mano de la boca. A ella le había aumentado drásticamente el pulso y la necesidad de coger aire. Él, al verlo, se echó hacia atrás. Un poco confundido, se dio la vuelta y echo a andar.

-¿Pero a donde va? ¡Londres es por la otra dirección! –le dijo ella, aun jadeando del susto-.

-De vuelta a la playa. No me espere para cenar.

Resignada, se dio la vuelta. _¡Hombres! _Pensó _Siempre con sus venganzas e involucrándonos a nosotras, que como bobas, les limpiamos las camisas llenas de sangre. Pero… no me ha matado._

-¡Sr. Todd! –aún no se había alejado mucho.

-¿Eh? –se dio la vuelta.

-Aún no me ha matado –dijo ella. _¡Tonta! ¡Tonta, tonta y tonta!_

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –le pregunto extrañado.

-Pues… porque le he llamado antisocial. Di por hecho que lo haría –_Ahora sí. Felicidades. ¡Acabas de condenarte!_

-Ah, ¿si? ¿Quiere que lo haga? –no entendía a esa mujer, definitivamente.

-No, pero…

-Entonces disfrute de la miserable vida que aún le queda. Me parece suficiente tortura por llamarme _Antisocial_ –recalco la palabra.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió andando. Es verdad. ¿Por qué no la había matado? Había matado a muchos otros por muchísimo menos. No. No la había matado porque quería saber eso que ella le ocultaba. Y él había prometido que lo descubriría. Y Sweeney Todd NUNCA falta a una promesa. A parte, la necesitaba para cumplir su venganza. ¿La necesitaba? ¡No! La utilizaba. Era un medio para cumplirla. NADA más.

Unos minutos después, estaba de vuelta en la playa.

_Tal vez ella tiene razón. Sin una ilusión… no hay objetivo en la vida. Sin una ambición… sería todo inútil. Por lo tanto, yo debería ser feliz, planeando como matar al Juez. Pero no lo soy. ¿Por qué? Porque ella se equivoca. NO soy feliz. Y tengo una ilusión. Matar al Juez. _

Siguió dándole vueltas a la cosa. Dandole patadas a una piedra, se le hizo de noche. Tenía que volver, ya sería muy tarde. Y si preocupaba demasiado a la Sra. Lovett, esta era capaz de poner a todo Londres en alerta con tal de encontrarle. Incluso ella misma saldría en su busca sin pensarlo dos veces, ya fuese de noche o de día.

Una descarga eléctrica le recorrió la espina dorsal. La idea de que ella saliese por la noche era inconcevible. Demasiados peligros.

Decidió no darle más vueltas y volver. _Pero, un momento. ¿Dónde está el camino?_

La Sra. Lovett había llegado a la casa temprano. ¿A qué se debía el cambio de comportamiento de su vecino? No podía saberlo. Lo único que sí sabía, es que en otras circunstancias, ya estaría muerta.

Se imagino su pálido cuerpo despedazado en el sótano. Mientras el Sr. Todd buscaba la manera de hacer una empanada con ella. Se le revolvió el estomago.

No era momento de pensar en eso. Ahora tenía que abrir la tienda.

Horas después…

Había abierto, había cerrado, había dado de cenar a Tobías y lo había metido en la cama. Le había leído un cuento y le había dado las buenas noches. Había ido a la cocina y aún el Sr. Todd no había vuelto. Que extraño… Pero le dijo que no le esperase a cenar. Pasó del asunto.

Se aburría. ¡Madre, si se aburría! Se sentó a esperar al barbero. No se iría a la cama sin saber que él estaba en su barbería martirizándose.

La verdad, es que se había acostumbrado a escucharle pasear por su tienda y ahora no podía dormir sin oírle hacerlo. Entonces miró al mostrador. En él estaba un expositor, con forma de bandeja, y encima… encima estaban las empanadas de carne. Tenía hambre, no había cenado. Acostumbraba a hacerlo después de darle la cena al Sr. Todd.

_Y si… __**¡No! ¡No! ¿Estás loca? Después de eso, si te entregas a Bedlam, será perfectamente normal.**__ Pero… tengo tanta hambre… ¿Y qué tiene de malo el probarlo? Al fin de cuentas… parece que a la gente le gusta… __**Porque no sabe los ingredientes. **__Pero no tengo porque pensar en eso. __**¿Piensas caer en el canibalismo? **__No… solo quiero… probar. Saber. ¿Qué tiene de malo? __**Pues mira, el de la derecha es el cura, el de la izquierda es el abogado y el del fondo es el poeta. No creo que sean muy sabrosos… ¿Sabes? **__Bueno… está bien…_

Pero no le hizo caso a su conciencia y alargó la mano.

_**¡¿Pero que haces?! **__¿Yo? Nada._

La cogió con las dos manos.

_**¡¡Detente!!**_

La acerco a la boca.

_**¡¡No lo hagas!!**_

Abrió la boca con intenciones de morderlo.

-¿Madre? –pregunto Toby desde de la puerta-.

_**Uff… salvada. **__Callate, cuando se largue lo haré. __**¡¡Noo!! **__Oh, si._

-¿Si, amor? ¿Qué necesitas? –le dijo dulcemente-.

-¿Y el Sr. Todd?

-No ha vuelto.

-Ah… ¿Qué hacía?

-Iba a… comerme una empanada. ¿Quieres? –no debía habérsela ofrecido, pero tenía que librarse de él-.

-No, no, gracias. Pero usted nunca come empanadas…

-Hoy me ha dado por ahí –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa -. ¿A qué este repentino interés por el Sr. Todd?

-Por nada… me vuelvo a la cama –se dio la vuelta y se fue.

La verdad, era que él también se había acostumbrado a oír sus paseos. Y eso le calmaba sobremanera. Porque eso le aseguraba, que había alguien que no permitiría que nada le pasase a la Sra. Lovett, y por consiguiente, a él. Le había extrañado no oírle. Así que pensó que igual estaba con Nellie. Al fin y al cabo, ambos eran adultos ¿no? Se dio la vuelta resignado para irse a la cama. ¡Genial! ¡Ahora no podría dormir!

_Por fin sola… __**Te aviso, no lo hagas.**__ ¿Por qué? __**¿Has pensado que igual al Sr. Todd no le hace ninguna gracia que te meriendes a sus clientes? **__Igual sí. __**¿Qué posibilidades hay de eso? **__¿Quieres callarte de una puñetera vez? ¡Ademas! ¡No me lo voy a merendar! ¡Me lo voy a cenar! __**No has contestado. **__Porque no quiero. __**Claro, claro. **_

La volvió a coger con las manos.

_**No lo hagas…**_

La acerco a su boca.

_**El Sr. Todd te aborrecerá…**_

Cerró los ojos.

_**Ya no tendrás oportunidad de llevártelo a la cama… Tu verás. **__Exacto. YO veré._

Tenía curiosidad de saber porque a todos le gustaban. ¿Tan buenas estaban?

_**Me das asco hasta a mi. **__Cállate._

Ya la tenía dentro de la boca, ya no había vuela atrás.

_**¿Tu último deseo? **__Que te calles. __**Dicho y hecho. **__A ver a que saber esto…_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y mordió.

No sabía mal. ¡Nada mal, en realidad! Masticó y trago. Era muy sabrosa. Y sabía muy bien.

Terminó de comerse la empanada. Después, se comió las otras dos. No tenía porque contárselo al Sr. Todd. ¡El Sr. Todd! Fue a la sala y miró el reloj horrorizada. Era la 1 de la mañana y aún no había aparecido.

¿Y si le había pasado algo malo?

Eso bastó. Cogió su chaqueta y se apresuró a salir.

Había caminado no sabía cuantas horas en una profunda oscuridad. No lograba encontrar el camino.

_¡Estupido! ¿Por qué tuviste que huir? _–pensaba mientras intentaba ver en la inmensa oscuridad que le envolvía.

-UuuuuuuUUuuh –se escuchó un lobo. Desafortunadamente, muy cerca de él.

Se dio la vuelta, y una sombra se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a mordisquearle intensamente. Tuvo la suficiente cordura de coger una de sus navajas y atacar al bichejo. Cuando este cayó a un lado, muerto, decidió revisarse mentalmente. Tenía heridas sangrantes en el pecho y un arañazo bastante profundo en el brazo.

Pero no se había acabado aún. Mas hordas de lobos (o eso le pareció a él) se abalanzaron por detrás de él. Cayó al suelo.

Debió de romperse varias costillas, porque cada vez le costaba más respirar. También debió romperse un brazo, porque no podía mover el que habitualmente usaba para matar.

_Este es mi fin –_pensó- _¿Quién lo iba a decir? El Gran Sweeney Todd encuentra la muerte por un par de chuchos._

Pero, de repente, una luz surgió entre los árboles. Y los DOS, solo DOS, chuchos salieron corriendo.

_¿Es un alienígena? _–habia oído que a veces salvaban humanos para usarlos en experimentos- _¿Es un ángel? ¿Es la muerte?_

-¡Sr. Todd! –dijo una mujer mientras se arrodillaba delante de él y dejaba la lámpara de aceite a un lado.

_¡No! ¡Es la Mrs. Lovett! _–en el fondo lo agradeció. Las otras posibilidades era peores. Pero tan poco quería que le viese en ese estado.

-Sra. Lovett… -susurró-.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¡Los lobos! ¿Esta bien? ¿Se ha roto algo? –estaba muy preocupada-.

-Tenía… yo razón… -decia con muchísimo esfuerzo-.

-¿De que habla ahora? –le toco la frente. Estaba muy caliente-. Esta delirando.

-La felicidad… no existe… -fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desmallarse.


	3. El Secreto de la Sra Lovett

**¡¡ATENTION/PRECAUTION!! **En el siguiente capitulo, preveo tochazos. Estos pueden causar mareos, nauseas, perdida momentanea de la vista y sobre todo, odio hacia la autora. Aconsejo leerlo todo de un tirón o parar a cada rato. Garcias.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: El Secreto de la Sra. Lovett **

* * *

Cuando despertó, estaba tumbado en algo duro pero a la vez blando. Movió un poco la mano. Arena. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre algo que no lograba ubicar. Solo alcanzaba a distinguir, que era algo de tela.

Tenía el otro brazo –el que no había movido- alrededor de algo… mojado. Y con sus dedos podía notar algo escamoso. Ahora que se fijaba, había algo también sobre su pecho, y podía oler el mar mucho más cerca de lo que debía. Un pelo acarició su mejilla, empujado por la brisa marina.

Intento abrir los ojos, la luz del sol le deslumbró.

-Ugh… -intentó subir el brazo para taparse los ojos, pero como era diestro –y ese brazo lo tenia roto (el de matar)- tan solo le hizo más daño.

Sintió como lo que tenía debajo del otro brazo cambiaba, y de repente, ya no tocaba escamas, si no tela. La tela de un vestido. Lo que fuese que tuviese, se movió y se incorporó, y una cara le tapó la luz del sol.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya ha despertado! ¿Qué tal se encuentra, Sr. T? –le ayudo a incorporarse y quedar sentado en la arena -. ¿Recuerda algo?

-¿De qué? –movió el brazo bueno y se puso la mano a modo de visera. Entonces se dio cuenta, de que había tenido la mano en torno a la cintura de ella.

-De lo de anoche…

-¿Dónde me… encontró? –todavía no se acostumbraba-.

-Cerca del camino. Tenía heridas y arañazos por todo el cuerpo. Vi alejarse a unos lobos.

-Ah… si… los chuchos esos me atacaron. Conseguí matar a uno. Y… ¿Y mi navaja? –miró hacia los lados. No se habían movido del lugar. Y las heridas estaban casi completamente curadas.

-Las tengo yo. Las estuve guardando –vio como se agarraba el brazo roto-. Lo siento, con eso no pude hacer nada –le había puesto un cabestrillo improvisado-.

-Ya… claro –le dedicó una mirada fría-.

-Bueno. Ahora que ha despertado, tendremos que ir a casa. Mandare a Toby a por el doctor –le intentó levantar pasando el brazo "sano" por su hombro, pero él no quiso levantarse.

-No –dijo secamente, ella cayó de rodillas a la arena, aun con su brazo alrededor del cuello y le miro confusa.

-¿No, qué?

-No. Primero, me va a responder unas preguntas.

-Pe…

-No. Me va a responder, quiera como si no. Si lo que desea es llevarme a casa, tendrá que hacerlo.

-Está bien… ¿Qué preguntas son esas? –se rindió-.

-¿Cómo demonios me ha curado, si aquí no hay nada para ello? Y no me diga que lo traía todo en el bolsillo del escote (es un bolsillito que tiene por dentro el vestido, donde mete el monedero de Pirelli) y, se puede saber, ¿Qué hacía usted debajo de mi brazo y apoyada en mi? ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir salir ayer a aquellas horas de la noche? ¿Está usted loca? –lo había preguntado todo de sopetón. Y la Sra. Lovett se había quedado sin habla.

-¿Eh? –fue lo que logro articular-. Pues… eh… No… no estoy loca. Y… salí a buscarle, estaba muy preocupada esperándole. Estaba… estaba escuchando su corazón… por si paraba de respirar o algo… ¿Contento?

-No. Le faltan tres preguntas por responder.

-Creí que eran dos.

-Una aún no la he formulado –explicó-.

-¿Tiene hambre? –se salió por la tangente mientras se levantaba de su lado y cogía una bolsa. Saco una empanada y se la tendió. Él miro la empanada con asco-. ¿Quiere una?

-¿Son de…? –miro asqueado a la pobre empanada, que no había hecho nada-.

-¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Si, esta si es. Espere –metio la mano de nuevo y saco otra-. Esta es de carne normal.

-¿De carne…? ¡Pero, Sra. Lovett! ¡Que no estábamos hablando de comida!

-Ya, pero yo tengo hambre –se excuso. La verdad, le había cogido el gustillo a las empanadas. Cogió la de carne "no normal" y la mordió. Él otro la miró incrédulo. ¿La Sra. Lovett comiendo… una empanada de carne humana? Mejor dicho, una empanada de humanos.

-¿Se come las… empanadas de carne… de mis clientes? –no sabía si reir, llorar, o echar a correr-. Pero… usted nunca ha comido una empanada. Ni siquiera de las normales.

-Lo sé. Pero anoche tenía hambre, y esto estaba más a mano. Antes de venir me cogí seis. Y después pensé que usted tendría hambre. Y que no le haría gracia comer de esto –le señalo la segunda empanada que se estaba comiendo-. Así que traje de las normales.

**-Horas antes-**

Había cogido una lámpara de aceite que tenía guardada. Cogió también unas empanadas, tenía mucha hambre, y por el camino podría comerse una o dos. Tambien cogió unas normales, por si él tenía hambre. Antes de salir, cogió la chaqueta y se la puso, y pensó en donde podría estar. Lo mejor, sería que empezase a buscar por la playa, ya que fue el ultimo lugar donde le vio.

Le dijo a Toby que se iba y se encaminó con la lámpara encendida. No tardó mucho en llegar al largo camino. Dos horas de recorrido le quedaban por delante.

Empezó a andar. Pasada una hora, ya se había comido empanada y media. Pero entonces, escuchó ruidos y aullidos. Supo que alguien estaba en problemas.

_¡Sr. Todd! _–pensó-.

Y echó a correr hacia la playa. Cuando llegó al lugar e iluminó con la lámpara, vio un bulto en el suelo. Un cuerpo. Y como unas sombras escapaban ante la luz.

_Lobos…_

Se arrodillo delante del cuerpo y dejo la lámpara a un lado. Era el Sr. Todd. Un sollozo se ahogo en su corazón.

-Sra. Lovett… -susurró-.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¡Los lobos! ¿Esta bien? ¿Se ha roto algo? –estaba muy preocupada, estaba a punto de llorar-.

-Tenía… yo razón… -decía con muchísimo esfuerzo. Pero ella no sabía a que diablos se refería. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en el estado de él-.

-¿De qué habla ahora? –le toco la frente. Estaba muy caliente-. Esta delirando.

-La felicidad… no existe… -fue lo último que dijo antes de desmallarse.

Lo primero que pensó, fue que se había muerto. Pero intento no alarmarse. Puso su mejilla cerca de la nariz de él. Respiraba. Luego le tomo el pulso con los dedos en el cuello. Tenía pulso. Estaba inconsciente. Se había desmallado.

Luego entendió lo que significaba aquella frase. Ella le miró perpleja. ¿Aún seguía con el temita? Definitivamente, no entendía a aquel hombre. Arrastró el cuerpo de él como pudo y lo puso más cerca del mar. Tumbado enfrente de él. (Con los pies hacia el mar y la cabeza hacía el otro lado –el mar si subiera le tocaría los pies-).

Se quitó la chaqueta e improviso una almohada con ella y la puso debajo de la cabeza de él. Comprobó donde tenía las heridas. Vio también que el brazo lo tenía roto, tan solo por el aspecto.

-Que remedio… -dijo después de pensar un rato con que podría hacerle un cabestrillo.

Dirigió su mano derecha al brazo izquierdo, y con fuerza, tiró de la manga desde el hombro. La arrancó entera. La rompió de nuevo de forma que no quedase en forma de tubo, y se la puso a modo de cabestrillo. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer, era más complicado. Tenía que buscar algas para limpiarle las heridas. (No me pregunteis de donde he sacado la idea, que aun me extraño de haberlo escrito incluso).

Se quitó los zapatos y las medias para que no se mojasen. Se alejó un poco de la orilla. Se subió un poco las faldas, y corrió hacia el mar. Cuando notó que tenía los pies cubiertos de agua, saltó. Cuando cayó al agua, ya no tenía piernas. En su lugar, una hermosa cola de pez había aparecido. Del color de la sangre. Y la parte de arriba la cubría una fina tela del mismo color, pero no tenía mangas, eran dos tirantes que se ataban detrás del cuello.

Por un momento, pensó en relajarse un rato, en sentir las olas y no moverse, pero la necesidad de curarlo era apremiante, y tenía que hacerlo ya. Ademas, si él se despertaba y ella no estaba, cuando la viese salir del agua tendría un gran problema. Tenía miedo.

Buscó las algas que necesitaba. No tardó nada. Las sirenas nadan como diez o veinte veces más rápido que un humano. Pero solo en casos extremos.

Salió del agua arrastrándose. No podía "transformarse" (dios, os lo juro, me suena super irreal) estando en contacto con el agua. Bueno, por poder, si podía, pero era mejor que no. La transformación de sirena a humana era muchísimo más lenta que hacerlo al revés, que solo tardaba milésimas de segundo.

Ya amanecía. Cogió las algas y limpió las heridas con ellas. Las algas favorecían de paso a la cicatrización, así que servirían de mucho más.

Notó como se movia. Pensó que se despertaría y tembló de miedo a que la descubriese. Pero tan solo estaba soñando.

Se le ocurrió una idea. Se "arrastro" hacía el lado izquierdo de él y paso su brazo bueno alrededor de su espalda, de forma que quedaba la mano de él en la cadera de ella, justo donde nacían las escamas (lo explico en los comentarios del final). Y después, se recostó sobre él, con cuidado de no abrirle ninguna herida, que ya cicatrizaban, y puso su cabeza en el pecho de él, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

-Bueno, al menos, tiene corazón –dijo para si misma.

Pronto, estaba relajada en el sube-baja del pecho de él debido a su respiración. De vez en cuando hacía algún movimiento, pero nunca se despertaba. Ella cerró los ojos. Se imaginó que él sabía su secreto, y que la respetaba y que no le importaba. Que la amaba y deseaba estar con ella, fuese lo que fuese. Que estaban en la playa por gusto y no por un accidente con unos chuchos. Se durmió un ratillo, pero el movió la mano que estaba en su cintura. No creyó que hubiese despertado, asi que siguió en su posición.

-Ugh… -escuchó. Las mejillas se le encendieron de vergüenza. Notó como intentaba mover la mano que estaba en su cadera.

Rapidamente, todo lo que pudo, cambió de forma. Sabía que todavía faltaría un rato para que desapareciesen todas las escamas y las hendiduras de las branquias, pero él no se daría cuenta. De lo qe tendría que darse cuenta a la fuerza, era de que estaba totalmente calada. El vestido estaba calado y su moño estaba casi deshecho a causa de la humedad.

Se incorporó y puso su cabeza encima de la de él, tapándole el sol.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya ha despertado! ¿Qué tal se encuentra, Sr. T? –le ayudo a incorporarse y quedar sentado en la arena -. ¿Recuerda algo? –esperaba que no recordase lo de las escamas.

-¿De qué? –movió el brazo bueno y se puso la mano a modo de visera. Debió de darse cuenta en que posición habían estado, porque se sonrojo un poco.

-De lo de anoche… -dijo suavemente.

-¿Dónde me… encontró? –le costaba un poco hablar.

-Cerca del camino. Tenía heridas y arañazos por todo el cuerpo. Vi alejarse a unos lobos. –le explicó-.

-Ah… si… los chuchos esos me atacaron. Conseguí matar a uno. Y… ¿Y mi navaja? –miró hacia los lados. Afortunadamente, ella las había recogido y las había envuelto en su chaqueta antes de ponérsela como almohada.

-Las tengo yo. Las estuve guardando –vio como se agarraba el brazo roto-. Lo siento, con eso no pude hacer nada –tampoco pareció darse cuenta del cabestrillo.

-Ya… claro –le dedicó una mirada fría-.

-Bueno. Ahora que ha despertado, tendremos que ir a casa. Mandare a Toby a por el doctor –le intentó levantar pasando el brazo "sano" por su hombro, pero él no quiso levantarse.

-No –dijo secamente, ella cayó de rodillas a la arena, aun con su brazo alrededor del cuello y le miro confusa.

-¿No, qué? –no esperaba lo que pasaría a continuación-.

-No. Primero, me va a responder unas preguntas -¿Qué? Quiso preguntar. _Oh, dios…_

-Pe… -quiso protestar-.

-No. Me va a responder, quiera como si no. Si lo que desea es llevarme a casa, tendrá que hacerlo.

-Está bien… ¿Qué preguntas son esas? –se rindió-.

-¿Cómo demonios me ha curado, si aquí no hay nada para ello? Y no me diga que lo traía todo en el bolsillo del escote (es un bolsillito que tiene por dentro el vestido, donde mete el monedero de Pirelli) y, se puede saber, ¿Qué hacía usted debajo de mi brazo y apoyada en mi? ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir salir ayer a aquellas horas de la noche? ¿Está usted loca? –lo había preguntado todo de sopetón. Y la Sra. Lovett se había quedado sin habla. No, no podía decírselo. Si no, podría hacerle lo mismo que Albert (¿Por qué leñes nos metemos siempre con ese _pobre_ hombre?)

-¿Eh? –fue lo que logro articular-. Pues… eh… No… no estoy loca. Y… salí a buscarle, estaba muy preocupada esperándole. Estaba… estaba escuchando su corazón… por si paraba de respirar o algo… ¿Contento? –le respondió a aquella que podía responder con una respuesta "normal".

-No. Le faltan tres preguntas por responder –se había dado cuenta de que no habían sido todas-.

-Creí que eran dos –le corrigó-.

-Una aún no la he formulado –explicó-.

-¿Tiene hambre? – intentó evadir la cuestión mientras se levantaba de su lado y cogía una bolsa. Saco una empanada y se la tendió. Él miro la empanada con asco-. ¿Quiere una?

-¿Son de…? –miro asqueado a la pobre empanada, que no había hecho nada-.

-¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Si, esta si es. Espere –metio la mano de nuevo y saco otra-. Esta es de carne normal –Igual colaba-.

-¿De carne…? ¡Pero, Sra. Lovett! ¡Que no estábamos hablando de comida! –nada, no había nada con lo que distraerle.

-Ya, pero yo tengo hambre –se excuso. La verdad, le había cogido el gustillo a las empanadas. Cogió la de carne "no normal" y la mordió. Se la comió entera y cogió otra. Estaban buenísimas.

-¿Se come las… empanadas de carne… de mis clientes? –mordió la siguiente-. Pero… usted nunca ha comido una empanada. Ni siquiera de las normales.

-Lo sé. Pero anoche tenía hambre, y esto estaba más a mano. Antes de venir me cogí seis. Y después pensé que usted tendría hambre. Y que no le haría gracia comer de esto –le señalo la segunda empanada que se estaba comiendo-. Así que traje de las normales.

-¿Me va a contestar o no? –le preguntó él. La estaba poniendo en un aprieto.

Entonces, él se dio cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

1- Estaba en una playa.

2- La Sra. Lovett estaba calada de pies a cabeza, menos los zapatos. Que estaban al lado de él.

3- El llevaba un cabestrillo y… ¿un cabestrillo? A la Sra. Lovett le faltaba una manga… Tal descubrimiento le hizo mirarla asombrado.

4- Había tocado escamas.

5- La Sra. Lovett había estado apoyada en él, y él había tenido una mano apoyada en la cadera de ella.

6- La Sra. Lovett estaba comiendo… ¡empanadas!

Se fijó en los pies de ella, no llevaba las medias. Estaban junto a los zapatos. Vio algo parecido a una escama color rojo sangre. Estiro su brazo y la tocó. Al ratillo de tocarla, desapareció en la piel, se hundió, y desapareció.

-Sra. Lovett ¿Qué…? –empezó, pero ella giró la cara, dolida, y miró al lado contrario. Unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

No quería enfrentarse a eso, de nuevo. Sabía lo que pasaría. Sabía que pasaría lo mismo que con Albert.

Le dio un escalofrío al recordarlo. Recordó como Albert la había perseguido e intentado atrapar para exponerla en una feria de rarezas, como a miles de otras que les había pasado lo mismo. Pero no lo consiguió. Ella sabía de Lucy, así que convenció al Juez de que lo mandara en un barco a alguna parte. Después, cuando partió, aunque a regañadientes, persiguió el barco a nado, sin que la vieran. Cuando estuvieron cerca de unos peñascos y rocas, se subió a una que estaba cubierta, y empezó a cantar. Bien es sabido, que el canto de las sirenas es melodioso y atrae a cualquier marinero que no sea precavido. El barco se acercó, con Albert al frente, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, ella se dejo ver. Albert la miró atonito, y entonces, chocaron contra las afiladas rocas. El barco naufrago, y lo ultimo que vió su querido marido, fue la cara de placer de su esposa, al verle morir.

Ella sabía que pasaría lo mismo, y no quería, porque sabía, que de Sweeney Todd _NADIE_ se escapaba.

-Sra. Lovett… ¿Qué es esto que me quiere ocultar? –le pregunto-. Sra. Lovett… míreme –le pidió-. Sra. Lovett, por favor, míreme –volvió a pedirle-. Nellie, mírame.

Ella sabía que solo lo hacía para que le mirase, y entonces ella se lo tendría que contar. Era muy débil en ese aspecto. Ante él, ella no podía callarse. Mas no le miró. Intento incluso girar mas la cabeza, pero la mano de ella la cogió de la barbilla y la obligo a mirarle, peor con delicadeza. Aquel no era Sweeney Todd, era Benjamin Barker, bueno, era el demonio disfrazando sus palabras con gestos de él, solo para saber que le ocultaba, sin preocuparse por ella.

Ella lloraba, y él lo sabía. Pero no comprendía el porqué lloraba.

-Cuéntamelo –le pidió-.

-¿De verdad quiere saberlo?

-Sí.

-Está bien –se levantó. Si iba a intentar dañarla, que al menos lo tuviese difícil.

-¿Qué hace?

-Mostrárselo.

Entonces, repitió el proceso de antes. Corrió al mar y después salto. Minutos después, estaba en el agua, con una larga cola de pez. El Sr. Todd se levantó y parpadeó varias veces. No se creía lo que veía. Vio el miedo pintado en la cara de ella, y entonces la comprendió.

Tenía miedo. Miedo de él. Miedo de que la fuese a matar, o a llamar monstruo. O a intentar cazarla para ganar una fortuna con ella. Miedo a acabar como aquellos pobres, que eran encadenados con títulos como "La Mujer Barbuda" o "La Sirena Humana" (muy habituales en Londres, precisamente, en la Calle Fleet)

* * *

_Lo que quería explicar, es que os vayais olvidando de la típica cola de la Sirenita de Disney. _

_La de ella son escamas que empiezan a nacer por la cadera y termina en las aletas. Que son como dos telas de seda transparente. Los pechos, también tienen escamas, pero ella lleva una especie de camisa con los tirantes atados en el cuello. _

_Y dicho esto, contesto los RR_

**_Mrs. Sweeney Lovett Todd: _**_Gracias. La verdad, es que me suena super irreal. No se porqué. ¡Gracias por tu apollo!_

**_Srta. Insensible_**_: Bueno, chica, xDDD Siento lo de las faltas, pero es que la mierda esta del Word no corrige bien. Pero intento siempre corregir todas las que puedo. ¡Gracias por el RR!_

_Bye bye!!_


	4. Mi vida ha sido complicada

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Mi vida ha sido complicada.**

* * *

Ella le miraba expectante desde el agua, en una parte lo suficientemente profunda para que no estuviese incomoda pero lo suficientemente cerca para escrutar el rostro de él y averiguar sus intenciones. Pero lo que él hizo la dejo totalmente desconcertada. Se acercó lentamente al agua, sin quitarse ni los zapatos, y empezó a adentrarse más. Las olas ya le había mojado parte del pantalón, y él seguía avanzando, a duras penas.

-¡No, Sr. Todd! ¡No haga eso! –ella se acercó un poco a él, pero no mucho -. ¡Se resfriara!

Él paró. No sabía qué hacer. Tal revelación le era incomprensible. Lo único que quería hacer era acercarse y observarla de cerca. Pero claro, ella no se lo iba a permitir.

Se quedó de pie. Mirandola, entre curioso, confuso, y con ganas de algo que ella no supo identificar.

-No… no puedo… -comenzó él-.

-¿No puede qué, Sr. Todd? –ella estaba confusa, pero todavía a la defensiva.

-No voy a hacerla daño –sentenció-.

Ella le miró incrédula. _¿Ha dicho que no me va a hacer daño? **Bueno, eso es lo que dicen todos. **Pero… esa mirada… **Es la suya. Es la suya de siempre. **No… es la de Ben… es sincera… **No seas estúpida, y escapa. **No… no. Él… él lo dice de verdad…_

Comenzó a acercarse a él, cada vez le era más difícil, debido a la poca profundidad. Le miraba con cautela. Por si acaso hacía algo que le delatase. Llegó un momento, en el que no podía avanzar más, así que, sentada, se arrastro hasta donde estaba él, quedando justo sentada al lado de los pies de él.

Las olas acariciaban las escamas de ella. Era algo hermoso. Él, en un momento de locura –o eso quiero pensar- se sentó a su lado. Ella le mira con horror. No la estaba haciendo nada, es más, ¡es que ni siquiera la miraba mal!

-Sr. Todd… No debería hacer eso. Esta usted muy débil… -le reprendió. Ante todo era la salud de él.

-Me da igual –él tan solo observaba el cuerpo de ella. Las escamas, las branquias, la fina tela… el peinado de ella…-. ¿Por qué no me lo conto antes? –la miraba a los ojos.

Ella estaba nerviosa, se le notaba en cada escama y poro de su piel. Le miro arrepentida.

-Tenía miedo…

-No iba a hacerle nada.

-Eso no lo podía saber.

-Sra. Lovett, igual no se ha dado cuenta, pero yo no podría hacerla daño –le explicó-.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es gracias a usted que sobrevivo. Es gracias a usted que tengo un lugar donde aguardar a mi venganza.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, usted puede ganar una fortuna conmigo si así lo desease. Aunque yo intentaría impedirlo. Por supuesto.

-Sra. Lovett, todos tenemos nuestros secretos, _todos_ –puso énfasis en el todos-. Ambos tenemos nuestro secreto en común. La única diferencia, es que yo no tengo secretos con usted, y usted conmigo sí.

Ella le miraba desorbitada. ¡Tenía confianza con ella! ¡Se la había ganado y sin saberlo! _Tonta, tonta, tonta._

-No es eso… es que… -ATENCIÓN, tochazo-. Es que verá, Sr. Todd. Mi vida ha sido muy complicada. Tendré que explicárselo todo. Y va a ser largo –el asintió-. Bien. No se sabe hace cuanto tiempo existimos, ni nuestro nacimiento. Solo sabemos, que hace varios miles de siglos, nosotros teníamos contacto con vosotros –él la miro interrogante-. Me refiero a las sirenas y tritones con los humanos –el asintió de nuevo-. Compartíamos nuestra sabiduría con los humanos, acerca de las plantas y peces marinos. Los comestibles y los no comestibles. Acerca de algunas propiedades de las algas o piedras marinas. Y ellos, a cambio, nos daban comida para subsistir. No nos hace gracia comer peces, ya que son nuestros amigos. También nos proporcionaban cosas de la tierra que no podíamos alcanzar, y telas para cubrirnos. Pero entonces, ellos ansiaron algo más. Querían ser como nosotros, querían ser nosotros. Y nosotros no podíamos darles lo que pedían. Empezaron a cazar a los de mi raza, a enjaularlos y después usarlos como atracción en las ferias. Ganaron mucho dinero a nuestra costa y nos vimos drásticamente reducidos. Ahí nació la leyenda de las sirenas. Las sirenas nos vimos obligadas a retirarnos mar adentro, a los peñascos. Nos vengamos. Habían matado a las hijas de las sirenas, a aquellas que no habían hecho nada malo. A aquellos que quisieron protegerlas –él la miraba pasmado-. No, Sr. Todd, yo no nací en aquella época. Tengo los años que le dije –suspiró aliviado-. Atraíamos a las naves a las rocas, encantándolos con nuestros cantos y creando falsas ilusiones que les hacían felices. Cuando estaban cerca, nos mostrábamos, y les mirábamos. Dejabamos de cantar y ellos perdían la ilusión y se daban cuenta del error. Intentaban escapar, pero ya era tarde. Morían todos –él trago saliva, ella sonrió ante el hecho-. Años más tarde, descubrimos que podíamos ser como ellos, que podíamos tener piernas. La única pega, es que también necesitábamos agua. Al principio, unos pocos consiguieron hacerlo e infiltrarse. Pero volvían corriendo ante la necesidad de agua. Muchas veces, algunos ni volvían, porque les habían capturado. No habían aguantado la necesidad. Pero, poco a poco, conseguimos superar nuestros miedos. Enseñaron a las jóvenes a transformarse. Podían hacerlo en el agua mísmo. Con el paso del tiempo, la transformación a humano se hizo más y más rápida. Ahora no se tarda más que unos segundos. Las sirenas escaparon a tierra, y los tritones con ellas. El mar de quedó casi vacío, excepto por aquellos que no querían irse, o bien porque les parecía horrible o porque eran muy ancianos. Pero las sirenas, no quisieron enseñarles a sus hijas el don. No querían que sufriesen. Muchas no se lo contaron, y se perdió todo rastro de nosotras. Los que son como yo desarrollaron cierto afán por el mar, pero nunca consiguieron nada. Aun a sabiendas de que eran algo más que humanos. Otros pocos si recibieron la información y consiguieron ir al mar, pero volvieron a tierra al encontrarse solos. Otros les contaron a sus amigos y familiares lo que eran y acabaron muertos, otros tuvieron la suerte de escapar o de ser aceptados. Yo no tuve esa suerte. Mi madre no quiso decírmelo. Quería que fuese normal hasta que estuviese casada, pero en el lecho de muerte –cuando dijo esto unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y resbalaron por sus mejillas-, mi madre vio la necesidad de contármelo. Yo al principio no lo creía, pero, me dio su diario, y ahí leí esta historia que ahora le cuento a usted. Entonces tenía 14 años, nada más. Cuando ella murió, entre en una depresión. Todos los días, iba a la playa y lo intentaba. A la decima vez, fui capaz. El color de mis escamas es debido a que soy especialmente sensitiva a la sangre. Aunque es normal, siglos atrás, mi raza mataba a los humanos y luego se los comía –de ahí el canibalismo. El Sr. Todd estaba horrorizado ante eso, pero volvió a centrar toda su atención en ella. La estaba escuchando, y a ella eso la sorprendía-. Me costó mucho hacerlo, y en el proceso, me mordí tanto los labios que brotó sangre de ellos. Cuando abrí los ojos, era blanca. Pero la sangre cayó sobre ella, y esta se tintó y cambió su color. La verdad, es que no me desagrada para nada –se miraba la cola-. Viví varios años en el mar, encontré una colonia de tritones y sirenas y me uní a ellos. Me enseñaron todo lo que tenía que saber y me ayudaron. Después tuve que volver a tierra y me tuve que casar. No le conté nada a Albert, por si acaso. Luego pasó lo de Lucy… y… bueno. Todos estuvimos sumidos en una profunda tristeza. En un descuido, Albert entró al baño cuando me estaba bañando en la tina, y lo vio todo. Me intentó atrapar y usar, como muchos han intentado hacer con otras –ahora lloraba sin control-. Lo consiguió y me metió en un barril, para que me ahogase y tuviese que pasar a sirena para no morir. No lo consiguió. Cambie los pulmones por branquias. No necesitamos ser nada para eso. Escapé por la noche y fui a ver al Juez. Le chantajee para que lo mandase lejos en un barco. Cuando se fue, lo seguí por el mar y actué como mis antepasados. Me asenté en unas rocas y encandilé a los marineros. Le vi morir, y no sentí un ápice de remordimiento. Y luego… luego llegó usted… Tuve miedo de que volviese a pasar, no quería… no quería…

Él la abrazo y ella lloró desconsoladamente en su hombro. Debía de ser muy duro revelar todo aquello y saber que te pones en peligro. Estaba analizando la situación y la información recibida. Sí, aquel hombre la había hecho mucho daño y era normal que tuviese miedo. Pero él no lo iba a hacer. ¿Por qué diantres no se lo había contado? Él creía que al menos se tenían confianza, que eran como amigos, aunque tan solo fuesen vecinos.

Después se apartó un poco, y puso la mano buena en la barbilla de ella y la acarició lentamente. Ella le miraba con dolor. Subió un poco la mano y le limpió las lagrimas con la yema del dedo gordo mientras le sujetaba la cara.

-No voy a hacerla daño –le aseguró.

Ella creía que estaba soñando. Aquel hombre, habitualmente duro y frío, estaba siendo cariñoso con ella. Y creía que la iba a besar, pero en vez de eso, se levantó.

-Debemos ir a casa. Toby se preocupará y no queremos que te vean así –se fue a por la chaqueta de ella y cogió sus navajas para luego guardarlas. Estaba calado el también.

Observó como ella cambiaba su forma lentamente y como volvía a aparecer su vestido. Entonces vio la manga rota de ella.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a su manga? –volvía a ser el de siempre, pero con un deje de preocupación.

-Es su cabestrillo –ella se levantó también, triste.

-No tenía que haber…

-Da igual –cogió su chaqueta y se puso sus zapatos. Cogió la bolsa y le hizo una seña para irse.

* * *

_¡Gracias por los RR!_

**_Mrs. Sweeney Lovett Todd: _**_No, yo también he visto H2O xDDDD No tiene nada que ver, pero la cola de ellas es un buen ejemplo para Nell. Esta se puede transformar a placer, sin necesidad de agua. Y cuando el agua la toca, puede seguir siendo humana. ¡Espero que esto te aclare!_

_Por favor, perdonadme por el tochazo, ya os avise xDDDD_

_Tomatazos, navajazos, besos o abrazos. Lo que queráis, peor por favor. **Un RR!!**_


	5. Oscuridad

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Oscuridad**

* * *

Tomaron el camino de nuevo. Ella ya iba por la 3ª empanada. Sweeney no sabía como podían gustarle tanto aquellas cosas, luego, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hacía ya media hora. "_Mis antepasados mataban a los humanos y luego se los comían"_.

-¡Achus!

-¡Sr. Todd! –dijo la Sra. Lovett mientras se paraba y le miraba con una mirada de reproche-. ¿Lo ve? Le dije que se resfriaría –le señalaba con el dedo -. ¡A-a-a-achus! –estornudó ella.

Sweeney dejo salir una sonora carcajada. Al principio la Sra. Lovett la miro con los ojos como platos ante tal reacción por parte de él. Lentamente una sonrisa se posó en sus labios y empezó a reír con él.

Al rato pararon y siguieron el camino.

-¿Está seguro de que no quiere? Solo queda una –dijo mientras le enseñaba la ultima-.

-No estoy seguro de… -hizo aspavientos con la mano buena-.

-Sr. Todd… No están nada malas. Yo al principio pensaba como usted, pero la verdad, es que si no piensas de que están hechas, saben muy bien…

-Pero… puede que una de las normales si… -quiso remediarlo-.

-Ah, si, de esas quedan todavía –y vio la oportunidad, metió la empanada "humana" en la bolsa e hizo como que buscaba las "normales", pero en realidad sacó la misma y se la dio.

Él la cogió sin vacilar y se la comió. Notó algo distinto, estaban más buenas que de costumbre, tragó. Sentía una extraña sensación en la cara. Se sentía observado. Giró la cara y vio como la Sra. Lovett le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plantada, y como alternaba la vista entre la empanada y él.

-Oh… Sra. Lovett… -acababa de comprender el porqué de que le mirara así-. ¿Está es…?

-Si : D

-Pues no está nada mal –y siguió comiéndosela-. Tenía usted razón –dijo una vez había terminado-. Si no lo piensas, no te importa.

-¿Y ahora una de las normales? –le ofreció-.

-Cómasela usted, yo ya estoy satisfecho.

Las ropas ya estaban casi completamente secas, salvo el pelo de ella, que seguía calado. Estaban en la Calle Fleet, avanzaban hacía la tienda, cuando vieron a unos policías dentro, tomándole notas a Toby, que parecía preocupado o algo. El Sr. Todd paró a la Sra. Lovett que no se había dado cuenta y le señalo el interior de la tienda. Ella ahogó un grito de la sorpresa y miró preocupada a Sweeney. Él negó con la cabeza.

-¡Mamaaaaaaaaa! –salió gritando Toby, pero los policías se quedaron en la puerta-. ¡Sr. Todd! –abrazó a su madre y miró al barbero-. ¡Creí que os había pasado algo! –miró desconcertado a la pareja, que ambos le echaban miradas de desacuerdo y reproche.

Los policías se acercaron y Sweeney se puso tenso, aunque no lo dejaba ver, ella lo sabía, así que le agarro la mano. Y él, extrañamente, pareció calmarse.

-Sra. Lovett, Sr. Todd –saludó uno-. El chico nos llamó pensando que habían desaparecido.

-Sentimos las molestias –dijo la Sra. Lovett, mientras miraba enfadada a Toby, y este le miraba confuso y arrepentido por "eso"-. Ya le dije a Toby que salía. Pasen, iré a por sus honorarios.

Entraron en la tienda, y Sweeney subió nervioso a su barbería, preparando todo por si se tenían que ir. Ella, nerviosa también, cogió dinero y salió de nuevo. Le dio el dinero al policía gordo que le había hablado antes y los despidió. Cuando el Sr. Todd notó que se iban, bajo corriendo las escaleras y entro en la tienda de abajo. Nellie se dio la vuelta.

-Sr. Todd, lo siento –se disculpo la mujer-. Yo le dije que me iba, debí asegurarme de que me entendía.

-Usted no tiene la culpa –le dijo-. No debió llamar a la policía.

-¿Por qué, señor? –dijo.

La Sra. Lovett miro preocupada al Sr. Todd. No le podían contar aquello al muchacho, iría directo a por los policías, y entonces tendrían que matarlo. Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que lo asumiese, pero era mejor no arriesgarse.

-Por temas que a ti no te incumben –resolvió la Sra. Lovett, sin dejar de mirar al Sr. Todd-. Vete a tu cuarto.

Obedeció. En unos instantes, desapareció cabizbajo por la puerta. Ella se dio la vuelta completamente y le miró preocupado.

-Lo siento tanto, Sr. Todd… Casi… imagínese que llegan a registrar la casa…

-Pero no lo han hecho –dijo serenamente-.

-Pero… El Juez –dijo mirando O.O por la ventana-.

-¿Qué pasa con el Juez?

-Vi-viene hacía aquí –dijo temblando, él se dio la vuelta.

-Bien –dijo con una sonrisa sádica mientras sacaba una navaja, la abría y se miraba. Luego la guardo y se fue a la puerta contraria-. Dígale que suba.

Y desapareció por la puerta. Minutos después el Juez entraba seguido del bedel y la daba un fuerte abrazo. Al principio no reaccionó. ¿El juez abrazandola? Se quedo pasmada. Luego le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Oh, gracias al señor. Hace unas horas nos dijeron que habías desaparecido. Estabamos muy preocupados. ¿Estás bien?

-Eh… esto… ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! –le aseguró-.

_¿Estaba preocupado por mi? ¿¡Qué es lo que quiere!? **No sé, pero ten cuidado.**_

En un reflejo, dio un paso hacía atrás.

-¿Pasa algo, señora? –dijo el bedel-.

-No, no. Por supuesto que no. Eh… ¿Quieren una empanada? ¿O buscan un afeitado? –dijo mientras iba detrás del mostrador y se ponía a trabajar.

-No, Sra. Lovett, solo veníamos a comprobar que estabas bien. Nos tenías a media ciudad en vilo. Todo el mundo se ha enterado de tu desaparición de anoche, y nos tenías muy preocupados, Nellie –dijo el Juez-.

-Pero yo no he desaparecido. Le dije al niño que me iba unas horas. Me he retrasado un poco, nada más.

-La policía vino a avisarnos. Nos alegra saber que está bien –dijo ahora el bedel-.

Sweeney empezaba a impacientarse, el juez tardaba mucho en subir. Ahora que estaba tan cerca de su venganza…_ Venga, ¡sube ya! _Pensaba.

Por fin vengaría la memoria de su esposa, y descansaría. Tal vez podría aprender de la Sra. Lovett e incluso empezar una familia y una nueva vida con ella. Se detuvo. Pensamientos felices. Aquellos era pensamientos felices. ¿Podía ser verdad lo que le había dicho la Sra. Lovett? La Sra. Lovett… Decidió bajar a ver que sucedía.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo, pero no entró. Resolvió mirar antes la escena.

La Sra. Lovett estaba detrás del mostrador, hablando sobre algo. Tenía cara de sorpresa. La del bastardo del juez parecía de profunda preocupación, en cambio, la del bedel, era la de siempre. Decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¡Sr. Juez! –dijo con una sonrisa –que no se creía ni él- a la vez que entraba con los brazos abiertos. Si la Sra. Lovett estaba sorprendida, ahora estaba atónita-. ¿Qué hace por aquí? ¿Le afeito?

-¡Sr. Todd! – este no le abrazó, tan solo le dio enérgicamente la mano-. No, venimos porque nos dijeron que habían desaparecido. Estábamos muy preocupados.

-Oh, bueno, pues estamos bien. ¿Qué tal…?

-Si, ya nos ha dicho la Sra. Lovett que le dijo al niño que se iba. Ya nos quedamos más tranquilos.

-Oh, bueno. ¿Tal vez alguno desea…?

-Sra. Lovett, yo si me tomare la empanada –dijo el bedel-. ¿Puede ponérmela para llevar?

-Si, por supuesto.

-¿Y por que no…? –intento meter baza Sweeney, que no el dejaban-.

-Y a mi póngame otra –dijo el juez-.

-Está bien. ¿Por qué no suben a afeitarse? –dijo ella, viendo que su barbero peluquero no tenia opción de hablar.

-No, gracias. Veníamos a informarnos. Bueno, Sra. Lovett, Sr. Todd –se despidieron mientras cogían las empanadas y se iban.

Vieron como se alejaban, Sweeney con una mueca de odio, ira y rencor, y Nellie con una mueca de asombro y los labios en una O perfecta.

La había abrazado y tuteado. Increible. Luego, había ignorado por completo al Sr. Todd y había vuelta a tratarla de usted. Habían dicho que habían estado sumamente preocupados. ¿Era su impresión, o aquello no era normal?

Tan solo habían pasado unos minutos, cuando sintió que todo daba vueltas y se sumía en la oscuridad.


	6. Nada en un mes

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Nada en un mes**

* * *

-¡Sra. Lovett! –exclamó Sweeney cuando vio que se derrumbaba. Se arrodillo ante ella y le dio unas suaves bofetadas -. Sra. Lovett… -susurró-. Sra. Lovett, despierte… Sra. Lovett –nada, no había forma.

Pues tenía un problema, porque no podía levantarla –no con un cabestrillo- y tampoco podía arrastrarla. Agua, necesitaba agua. Se levantó y fue a por un vaso. Volvió y vertió el contenido del vaso en la cara de ella. Al instante se levantó disparada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –dijo mientras se ponía en pie y salía de detrás del mostrador-.

-Se ha desmallado.

-Agh… por eso me duele la cabeza… -se frotó la cabeza con la palma-.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí abajo? –preguntó-.

-¿Qué? –pregunto desconcertada.

-Aquí, antes, el juez.

-¿El juez? –preguntó. Todo volvió a su cabeza y se volvió a marear, tuvo que sentarse.

-Sra. Lovett, eh, ¡Sra. Lovett! –le sacudió el hombro-. ¿Está bien?

-Si, si. Bien…

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Entró en la tienda y…

-¿¡Y qué Sra. Lovett!? –gritó frenético-.

-Y me abrazó… -dijo sin más, mirando al vacío-.

-¿Qué? –sacudió la cabeza-. ¿Qué?

-Que me abrazó…

-¿Cómo? –seguía son creérselo-.

-Entró, y me abrazó. Luego me dijo que estaba MUY preocupado por mi. Me tuteó –seguia mirando al infinito, sin expresión alguna- y después… me llamo por mi nombre –le miró a la cara, con expresión de preocupación-. ¿Usted cree que… quiere hacerme… lo que a Lucy? –volvió a mirar al infinito-.

-No lo sé… Sra. Lovett… no lo sé… Pero, escúcheme –ella giró la cabeza y le miró-. No dejare que la haga nada. ¿Me oye? Nada.

-Gracias… -se levantó-. Voy a… trabajar… -se fue con parsimonia en dirección al sótano, pero no llego a la puerta-. ¡¡Tobyyyy!! –gritó, parecía enfadada. El gritó asusto incluso a Sweeney, que se le metió por los oídos. Con unos pulmones así, ¡cualquiera la enfada! El niño apareció momentos después-. Vete a por el doctor y dile que venga para el Sr. Todd –luego lo esquivó y bajo al sótano-.

El muchacho miro asustado al barbero y salió corriendo, a buscar al doctor.

El hombre se quedó pensando. ¿Y si lo que había dicho la Sra. Lovett sobre la felicidad era verdad? Pero… ¿Y si el juez quería hacerla daño? _Por encima de mi cadáver_ pensó, aunque él no sentía nada por ella. Solo la consideraba su mejor amiga. Claro, que era la única. También dicen que entre un hombre y una mujer nunca puede haber solo amistad, o más que amistad o menos, pero nunca amistad.

Se levantó y fue a la estantería de la sala. La mayoría de libros eran románticos, no le interesaba ninguno. Siguió buscando. Ninguno de mitología.

_Extraño -_pensó- _Debería tener uno al menos, siendo lo que es, para informarse. Aunque claro, si ellos mismos no saben mucho, ¿Qué vamos a saber nosotros? Tendré que ir a la biblioteca._

Pensado esto, volvió a la tienda, y observo como se acercaban el médico y el niño. Bajo al sótano.

-Sra. Lovett, el médico a llegado –la informó-.

-¿Y? –pregunto irritada-.

-Pidale que le examine la cabeza, se ha dado un buen golpe, o… mejor, cámbiese de vestido, no creo que tener la manga rota la ayude en demasía –y dicho esto se fue-.

Ella se sonrojo un poco y subió a cambiarse.

-Sr. Todd. Me ha dicho el chico que tenía que verle –dijo el doctor-.

-Si, anoche me… atacaron unos lobos y desde entonces no puedo mover el brazo –le señalo el cabestrillo-.

-Entiendo –le examinó el brazo. De vez en cuando, Sweeney gruñía debido al dolor, pero no se quejaba-. Es asombroso, pero lo tiene casi recuperado y los huesos están bien. Con una venda y días de reposo estará listo de nuevo.

-¡Dr. Sthephen! –dijo la Sra. Lovett que acababa de entrar-. ¿Qué tal están usted y su familia?

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y usted? Nos dijeron que había desaparecido, nos tenía…

-A toda la ciudad en vilo, ya lo sé –dijo con tono cansado-. Le dije al chiquillo que volvería en unas horas y me retrasé.

-¿Y a donde fue?

-A buscar al Sr. Todd –respondió-. ¿Qué tal está el brazo? –preguntó, desviando la mirada a Sweeney-.

-Asombrosamente bien. Parece una rotura, pero no de ayer, si no de hace meses. Tiene mucha suerte, solo he visto esto unas veces contadas.

-Dr. Sthpehen, ¿podría no contar nada sobre esto? No nos apetece preocupar más "a la ciudad" –dijo ella.

-Por supuesto. Secreto médico-paciente –empezó a vendarle el brazo a Sweeney-. ¿Quién le puso el cabestrillo? –preguntó sin quitarle atención a su trabajo.

-Fue ella –dijo Sweeney-.

-Pues lo puso muy bien. El brazo le ha aguantado perfectamente, y al parecer sin dolor.

-Gracias –se sonrojó ella-. Voy a por el dinero. ¿Cuánto va a ser?

-Nada. Con saber que están bien, me basta. Aunque… si me invitan a una empanada…

-Por supuesto –se fue al mostrador y sacó una-. Aquí tiene.

-Y si quiere afeitarse… -dijo Sweeney-.

-Oh, no, Sr. Todd. No va a poder afeitar durante un mes. Debe dejar descansar el brazo –él le echo una mirada de soslayo a la Sra. Lovett-. Volveré la semana que viene y le quitaremos el cabestrillo, para que pueda moverse mejor. Pero le costara hacer esfuerzos con él durante un mes, hasta que recupere masa muscular –se explicó-. Bueno, ¡adios pareja! –y salió de la tienda-.

_Ya me gustaría a mi, pareja _–pensó Nellie-.

-¿Y que voy a hacer en un mes? –pregunto de repente-.

-Ya se le ocurrirá algo, querido. Siempre puede ayudarme a servir las mesas –le guiñó un ojo y se fue de nuevo al sótano.


	7. Convulsiones

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Convulsiones**

* * *

No fue tan aburrido como pensaba Sweeney. Se quedó aquellos días pegado a la Sra. Lovett, que cada vez que le mencionaban o veía al juez o al bedel tenía que irse corriendo al baño a remojarse. Entonces él tendía a seguirla para ver como se encontraba, y casi siempre tenía la cabeza o las manos debajo del grifo. Pero en casos extremos, la veía tirada en el suelo, temblando, totalmente convertida. Entonces tenía que coger el mismo un cubo de agua y ayudarla.

Si, Sweeney Todd la ayudaba, pero porque si no ella no podía hacer lo que tenía que hacer y entonces le perjudicaba a él. Aunque también le preocupaba un poco el estado de su amiga.

_Exacto, ella no significa nada para mi. Solo es amistad **¿Estas seguro? **¿Desde cuando me llevas la contraria? **Desde que dices que no te importa **Es que no lo hace **¿Y por eso la ayudas? **La ayudo porque ella me ayuda, porque es mi amiga. **Entre sexos opuestos no hay amistad. **¡¡Callate!!_

Ya había pasado un mes, y sentía aun su brazo débil. El médico dijo que era perfectamente normal, pero que ya podía trabajar (os lo dice una experta, yo estuve 1 mes con escayolas en ambos brazos a la vez –me rompí los dos a la vez-). Ese día, fueron juntos al mercado, ella no se atrevía a ir sola y él no quería que fuese sola por si le pasaba algo (El juez y el bedel también van al mercado, ¿sabes?). Dejaron al chaval en casa cuidando la tienda.

-¿Necesita algo? ¿Crema de afeitar, un afilador, un trapo para limpiar, delantales, navajas nuevas? –preguntó cuando ella ya había terminado de comprar lo suyo.

-Navajas nuevas nunca.

-Eso ya lo suponía –dijo, haciendo una mueca de evidencia-.

-¿Entonces?

-Por si acaso –dijo resuelta-.

Entonces Sweeney vio al juez. Iba a decírselo, pero se acordó de cómo se puso la ultima vez –fatal, no salió del baño en 3 horas- y decidió callarse. Demasiado tarde, ella misma lo había localizado, y al parecer, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca. Se acercó a la oreja de Sweeney y le susurró.

-¿Ahora? –pregunto él-.

-Ahora.

-Pero aquí… no hay nada –se "quejó" él-.

-Lo necesito –le miro suplicante-.

-Está bien, ven –la agarró por al cintura y tiró de ella, que estaba ya "convulsionando", hasta la taberna más decente del mercado. Se sentaron en una banqueta de la barra, ella de espaldas a la puerta y el mirándola a ella.

El juez les había visto, y la llama de los celos prendió en él cuando le vio agarrarla así y llevarla a la taberna.

-¿Qué desean tomar?-pregunto un inocente joven-.

-Para mí una cerveza y para ella… -empezó, pero ella no le dejó terminar-.

-Un vaso GRANDE de agua, por favor –dijo ella, estaba ansiosa-.

Le trajo su vaso y se lo bebió entero de un trago. Sweeney la miraba alucinado mientras cogía su cerveza y la veía tragar otro vaso de agua. Hizo un aspaviento con la mano y dijo

-Ya.

-Menos mal –dijo él mientras bebía su cerveza-.

-¿Qué insinúas? –le pregunto alzando sexy una ceja-.

-¡Mierda! –susurró-. ¡El juez!

-¿Qué? –pregunto ella presa del pánico. Empezó a temblar considerablemente y se dio la vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Que curioso! ¡El Sr. Todd y la Sra. Lovett! –exclamó nada más entrar-.

-Ho-hola, Juez Turpin –dijo Nellie-. ¿Me perdonan? Tengo que ir al baño –y salió escopeteada para huir de la situación, cada vez se encontraba peor.

Les dejo hablando y entro al baño de mujeres. Pasó de largo la primera "habitación", donde estaba el lavabo, y entro directamente al baño. Aún con el vaso en la mano. Lo dejo en el lavabo que tenía el mismo baño e intento calmarse. Bebió agua. Nada, tampoco la ayudaba. Las convulsiones era cada vez más fuertes y la hicieron perder el equilibrio. Cayó al suelo, justo al lado de la puerta, y ahí se quedo. Cada vez estaba peor.

-TOC TOC ¿Está ocupado? –pregunto una muchacha al otro lado.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se levantó del suelo y abrió la puerta. La miró. Era pelirroja, muy guapa, era jovencilla, de unos 18. Salió y se quedo en donde el lavabo con el espejo. Volvió a sentarse al lado del marco de la puerta, temblando. La chica salió unos minutos después.

-¿Está bien? –se agachó preocupada-. ¿Necesita ayuda?

-N-n-no. Bue-e-eno sí –le explicó a duras penas lo que tenía que hacer.

Como pudo se metió dentro del baño y espero.

**-Mientras…**

-Y digame, Sr. Todd. ¿Está usted con la Sra. Lovett?

-Obviamente, ahora no. Está en el baño.

-Me refiero… a emparejado.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por quien me ha tomado?

-Era curiosidad… sí –le dijo al marinero-. Otra para mi.

-Y digame, ¿piensa afeitarse pronto?

-Ya le dije, Sr. Todd, que no pienso volver a ser cliente suyo. Ahorreselo –dijo-.

Entonces, una muchacha de pelo rojo salió del baño y se acercó al Sr. Todd y le susurró en el oído. Él iba a apartarla, pero cuando escucho "Señora" y "baño" no tuvo la menor duda.

-Gracias –le dijo mientras se alejaba-. Bueno, Sr. Juez. Voy al baño, y luego ire a buscar a la Sra. Lovett. Tenemos que irnos –la cosa pintaba mal-.

En cuanto entró en el pasillo de los baños, echo a correr al interior. Pasó el cuarto del lavabo y llamo a la puerta.

-¡Sra. Lovett! –dijo bajito-.

-Sr…. Todd… -se escuchó un débil susurro desde el otro lado-.

Él entró rápidamente. Estaba en el suelo. Totalmente convertida y temblando considerablemente. Se esforzaba por abrir los ojos pero no podía. Cerró la puerta y buscó alrededor. Cogió el vaso y empezó a mojarla todo cuanto podía. Parecía que se tranquilizaba, pero le estaba costando un mundo.


	8. Necesidades

Me voy de findeeee asi que no subire ninguno hasta el Lunes. ¡¡Chaitooooo!!

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Necesidades**

* * *

Seguía sin mejorar. Cuando la rociaba ya por 15ª vez, ella le agarró de la manga y tiró, haciéndole caer al lado suyo, y con mirada suplicante le dijo.

-Esto… -intento de coger aire-. Es… porque… siento… el peligro…

-Entiendo.

-Tenemos… que… salir… de aquí

-Pero no puede salir así.

-Con… un… poco de… agua… más… creo… que… podre…

-Un momento –se levantó y salió del baño. Ella casi no podía respirar ya.

Se acercó por el pasillo y comprobó que el Juez se marchaba en ese momento. _¡Bien! _Pensó _ahora podremos irnos._ Pero un vocecita no decía lo mismo **_Debería estar dándote contra las paredes. ¿Y tu venganza? _**_En la barbería **¿Y porque dices ¡Bien! al ver que se va? **_

-¿Necesita algo?

-¿Tiene un cubo o algo por el estilo? Una… amiga va a vomitar y…

-Si, si, por supuesto –se fue y trajo un cubo-. Luego… vacíelo y tráigalo o… haga lo que quiera con él –y se fue-.

Corrió al baño.

-Ya estoy… aquí… -dijo, pero allí no había nadie-. ¿Sra. Lovett? –le preguntó a la nada-.

-Estoy aquí -dijo una voz detrás de él-. Se ha ido ¿verdad? Al juez, me refiero –estaba muchísimo mejor, ya iba como una humana normal, y su cara no estaba tan pálida. Podía hablar bien y ya casi no temblaba.

-Si.

-Bien… -se apoyó en el marco de la puerta-. Vámonos… -se fue tambaleando hacía el pasillo. Él se acercó rápidamente y la ayudó -. Gracias… -susurró. Parecía avergonzada por algo, pero él no llegaba a saber porque-.

Cuando pisaron la acera, ella ya podía caminar sola y era la de siempre, pero seguía estando avergonzada por algo y su rostro delataba arrepentimiento. Llegaron a la casa sin mediar palabra alguna. De vez en cuando, él echaba miradas furtivas a su acompañante, que parecía tener muchísimo interés en sus zapatos.

Ella se dirigió veloz al baño, dispuesta a darse un largo baño, sin percatarse de que era seguida, y menos de que era la hora de comer. Estaba en la puerta del baño cuando alguien la llamó.

-Sra. Lovett –dijo Sweeney-.

-¿Si, querido? –dijo ella-.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Nada.

-No lo parece.

-No… no es nada, Sr. Todd. Voy a… -señalo el baño con una sonrisa tímida-.

-Si, por supuesto –y se dio la vuelta. Había decidido empezar de nuevo y de lleno en su venganza, guardando pequeños momentos para ella y ayudarla.

-Sr. Todd –dijo antes de entrar-. Siento haberle tuteado –y seguidamente se metió dentro-.

_Así que era eso…_ -pensó_-_ _estaba así porque me había llamado por mi nombre… ¡Y yo ni siquiera me he percatado de ello!_

Sacudió la cabeza y se fue a su barbería.

En el baño, la Sra. Lovett se estaba quitando la ropa. Estaba TAN avergonzada… Por haberle llamado por su nombre, por haberse puesto en _ese _estado, por no haber sabido controlarse, por haberse puesto en peligro, en vez de salir pitando cuando le vieron. Tantas cosas… Estaba muy arrepentida por ello.

Se desnudo frente al espejo y se observó. ¿Cómo podía ser tan frágil? No… eso no es lo que de verdad le importaba. Lo que de verdad se preguntaba era algo muy diferente. ¿Sería Lucy más guapa que ella? En sus años buenos. Decidió que sería mejor no pensar en eso. Se acercó a la tina. Era muy grande. Podía meterse entera y quedar cubierta hasta los hombros o más, y sus pierna-cola quedaban totalmente cubiertos. Empezó a llenarla. No la iba a calentar, si no tendría que bajar cubos y cubos, y realmente eso era lo que menos le apetecía.

Cuando estuvo hasta el borde, se introdujo lentamente. El agua se desbordo, pero ¿Qué mas da?

Apoyó la cabeza en el borde y cerró los ojos. Se transformo entera y se relajo. Poco a poco, los recuerdos fueron llegando a su mente. Aunque eran bastante borrosos, conseguía revivir más o menos todo en su cabeza, con pocos detalles. Sabía que todo lo que le pasaba no era debido al peligro. Podía sentirlo, pero eso no la hacía estar así. No. Lo que le pasaba es que tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. De muchas cosas. Incluido de que el Sr. Todd se enterase de algo… y quisiera matarla.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Se levanto de pronto en la tina, tirando más de ¼ de agua.

-El Sr. Todd me ha ayudado. Y el Sr. Todd ha… -se levanto y se puso ropa limpia, sin molestarse en vaciar la tina.

Salió corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡Sra. Lovett! –la llamo el niño-. ¿Y la comida?

-¡Hadtela tu mismo! –le gritó. Con esto, Toby se puso a llorar, pero se fue a la cocina.

Cogió una bandeja y puso una tetera y unas tazas. Como escusa para después interrogarle.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras de fuera. Cada vez se arrepentía más. No sabía porque él no había reaccionado a que lo hubiese llamado por su nombre. Cuando llego a la puerta, quería echar a correr.

-¿Sr. Todd? –estaba en su ventana-.

-¿Si? –pregunto. Había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre.

-He pensado… que igual quería tomar un poco de té –él se dio la vuelta y cogió al tetera con un gesto frío, y ella dejo la bandeja encima de la mesilla, apartando un poco la caja de las navajas.

-¿Se ha dado cuenta de la hora que es?

-No, ¿que…?

-Es la hora de la comida…

-Oh –se llevo la mano a la boca, arrepintiéndose de haberle gritado a Toby-. Quería preguntarle….

-¿Si?

-Si el juez dijo algo… -no temblaba, pero se la notaba nerviosa-.

-Si… Si dijo algo –ella le miró expectante-. Me pregunto si usted y yo estábamos juntos.

-¿Juntos? –ahora estaba perpleja-.

-Emparejados –explicó mientras colocaba la tetera con agua a hervir.

Se sentó en la silla, mirando a la pared. Concentrandose en lo que acaba de escuchar. ¿Emparejados? ¿Cómo iban a estarlo? ¿Y para que quería saber…?

-Sr. Todd –empezó-. ¿Por qué le preguntaría eso? –no se movió de su posición-.

-Sera de su interés –murmuró-. Supongo, que querría informarse –dijo esta vez en alto-.

-Yo creo… que eso no es lo que quiere –dijo en alto-. Me quiere a mi… -murmuró-.

Él dejó caer la tetera en la estufa y ella se asutó.

-¿Sr. Todd? –pregunto asustada-.

-Dejeme –ordenó.

-Si, Sr. Todd –dijo de nuevo y se fue. Bajo las escaleras.

Le pidió perdón a Toby y le hizo la comida. Después, volvió a su tienda con intenciones de trabajar, cuando vio salir al Sr. Todd.

_¿A dónde va ahora este hombre? _–se preguntó-.


	9. Anillos y Amenazas

* * *

**Anillos y Amenazas**

* * *

**-En capítulos anteriores…**

Él dejó caer la tetera en la estufa y ella se asustó.

-¿Sr. Todd? –pregunto asustada-.

-Dejeme –ordenó.

-Si, Sr. Todd –dijo de nuevo y se fue. Bajo las escaleras.

Le pidió perdón a Toby y le hizo la comida. Después, volvió a su tienda con intenciones de trabajar, cuando vio salir al Sr. Todd.

_¿A dónde va ahora este hombre? _–se preguntó-.

* * *

**Anillos y Amenazas**

* * *

Estaba aburrida, muy aburrida. Aburrida mortalmente, sentada frente a la ventana con un vaso de ginebra. Ya era de noche, había cerrado la tienda. Toby dormía. Suspiró. Estaba, definitivamente, _muy_ aburrida, y no tenía nada de sueño.

Entonces, una figura en sombras cruzó por delante de su ventana. Tan cerca, que saltó de la silla. Suerte que el vaso lo tenía en la mesa.

La sombra entró por la puerta.

-Ah… es usted –dijo ella, mientras se calmaba-. ¡Que susto me ha dado, Sr. Todd!

-Tome, póngaselo –sacó la mano del bolsillo y le puso un anillo de compromiso delante de los ojos, casi rozándole la nariz. A ella casi le da un infarto.

_ ¿Un anillo de compromiso? ¡Un anillo de compromiso! ¡¡UN ANILLO DE COMPROMISO!! _–gritó en su interior. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Sr. Todd… yo… -empezó-.

-Es por si el Juez viene. Que al menos tenga una escusa –vio la cara de desconcierto de ella- No es lo que usted piensa. Diga que está comprometida conmigo.

-Pero…

-Pero no, no lo estamos –y acto seguido giró sobre sus talones y se fue a su tienda.

Ella estaba confusa, y triste. Aún con el anillo en su mano –que no recordaba haber cogido (seguramente ni se había dado cuenta)- y pensando. Se lo puso, tal como le había pedido. Lo admiró un rato. Era hermoso, aunque muy tradicional. El típico anillo de oro con un diamante plantado en medio. La única diferencia, es que el diamante estaba incrustado en el propio oro, y no por encima de él. _Qué bonito_ –pensó –_pero no simboliza lo que a mi me gustaría _–en su rostro se formulo una mirada triste-_. Él nunca me querrá, por mucho que yo lo desee. Aunque no lo diga, debe de pensar que soy un monstruo… _-unas lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos-_ y no le culpo._

De repente le había entrado sueño, tal vez por la avalancha de emociones. Se fue a su alcoba. Se cambió lentamente de ropa y se metió en la cama. Se puso sobre su costado derecho, mirando hacía la ventana. Entre las cortinas se podía ver claramente la luna. La hermosa luna… única en el mundo, y que no tenía que envidiar a nada ni a nadie, pues ella era la más hermosa del cielo nocturno. Entonces, ella recordó una historia que la contaban de pequeña, cuando su madre aún no había muerto.

Se deshizo de los pensamientos dolorosos y observó el anillo, tenuemente iluminado por la luna.

* * *

Sweeney miraba la misma luna que ella, pero desde un lugar diferente.

En su tienda, solo, pensaba y se maldecía por lo bajo.

¿No debería pensar en ella como una abominación? ¿No? ¿Y entonces por qué la ayudaba? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en su bienestar? No, eso no era plausible. Él tenía que pensar solo en su venganza. Solo y únicamente en su venganza. Sweeney Todd había sido creado a partir de un hombre despechado y furioso. Creado para matar, no para amar.

_¿¡AMAR!? _–gritó en su interior.

¿¡Y si era eso lo que le pasaba!? ¿¡Y si se había enamorado!?

_NO, imposible… ¡NO!_

Pero las evidencias ahí estaban. Inamovibles.

_Se acabó. A partir de mañana, la Sra. Lovett no es más que la criada. Seré el ser más frío del mundo con ella _–se prometió a si mismo.

_Se acabó _–pensó la Sra. Lovett antes de dormirse-. _Mañana le diré lo que siento. Seré la mujer más cariñosa que haya visto el Sr. Todd _–se prometió a si misma.

* * *

El día amaneció nublado. Avecinaba tormenta. Ella estaba despierta, observando el cielo desde la ventana de su habitación. Ese día no habría clientes.

Se vistió rápidamente. Se puso su típico vestido marrón oscuro, con el corsé de color negro y bordes rojos. Se maquilló con su típica sombra de ojos negra y salió de la tienda.

Ni se molestó en despertar a Toby, no hacía falta.

Bajo al sótano a ver si podía hacer algo. No había ningún cadáver, había terminado con ellos la noche anterior.

-Uf… que sangría –fue lo que dijo al percatarse de toda la sangre del suelo-.

Se dio media vuelta y subió a por algo para limpiar el suelo. Hacía mucho que no lo limpiaba, y al menos tendría una distracción. Miro el reloj. Las seis de la mañana. Muy pronto.

Cogió la fregona, el cubo –ya llenado de agua- y un estropajo. Algo le decía que allí abajo abría algo difícil de limpiar.

Bajo con cuidado de no derramar el agua y se puso manos a la obra.

Primero, vertió el agua en el suelo, y con la fregona, empezó a arrastrarlo todo al alcantarillado. En unos minutos, todo el agua estaba mezclada con la sangre, formando un liquido denso. La fregona desteñida. Poco a poco, el 'agua' fue desapareciendo. El suelo ahora estaba mucho más limpio. Saltaba a la vista. Pero, como había supuesto, había rastros. Cogió el estropajo/cepillo y se puso a frotar.

* * *

Sweeney estaba en su barbería. Había escuchado movimiento abajo, pero había resuelto que lo mejor era aguantarse su curiosidad.

Pero ahora le carcomía. ¿Y si el Juez estaba abajo haciendo vete tú a saber qué? O peor ¿Y si era el bedel?

Aquello no le gustó. No había pensado en eso.

**_La Sra. Lovett puede cuidarse sola _**–dijo una voz en su hombro derecho. Giró la cabeza. Había un Sweeney con cuernos y cola de demonio allí plantado obviamente, imaginación y conciencia xDDD)- _No seas tonto. Ella es una mujer. ¡Una sirena! Es más frágil de lo que te puedes imaginar _–miró a su otro hombro. Un Sweeney con aureola y alas blancas le miraba. Sweeney (el nuestro) asintió como sopesando la posibilidad-**_ Exacto. No es como las demás. ¿Y que más te da si la hace daño? ¡Ella no es Lucy! _**_¡Pero podría serlo! Es una mujer indefensa, al fin y al cabo. **¿Entonces es que estás enamorado de ella? **¿Vas a dejar que le pase lo mismo que a Lucy?_

-No –fue la respuesta para las dos preguntas de Sweeney.

Aferró su navaja y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Allí no había nadie. Entró en la sala. El chaval dormía, pero la habitación de ella estaba abierta. Se asomó a la puerta. La cama estaba deshecha pero allí no había nadie.

Decidió bajar al sótano, a comprobar si estaba allí. Si no, saltarían las alarmas.

Abrió la puerta, ya esperaba no encontrársela allí cuando la vio agazapada cerca del horno. Parecía que lloraba.

Se acercó lentamente.

-Sra. Lovett. ¿Ocurre algo?

-No –se incorporó un poco mientras se limpiaba la frente con la manga.

Ahora entendía. Estaba limpiando. _Je je ¡Y yo pensando en venganzas contra ella!_ Pensó.

-¿Por qué?

-Oh, por nada. Escuché movimiento –dijo, de repente parecía molesto por algo-.

-Ah… Estaba limpiando.

-Ya veo.

Se dio la vuelta, maldiciéndose a si mismo por la estupidez. Subió las escaleras y se fue a su tienda.

Cuando terminó con el suelo, se puso a hacer tartas para comérselas ella. Luego hizo el desayuno para el Sr. Todd y se lo subió. Él estaba en la ventana, con la foto de su esposa y su hija entre las manos. Ella supo que no tenía que decirle nada. Se deslizó por la puerta y bajo a atender el negocio.

Aunque sabía que no vendría nadie o casi nadie, tenía que tener comida lista. Se apoyó en el mostrador, con una mano sujetándole la cabeza y en la otra un vaso con cerveza y esperó.

Entonces, con gran horror, después de mucho esperar, vio aparecer a una figura alta por el final de la calle. No era nadie más y nadie menos que el Gran Juez Turpin. Y por lo que parecía, iba directo a SU tienda.

Se irguió cuanto pudo, esperando las convulsiones. Pero estas no llegaron. Entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba el anillo, lo que significaba que estaba de alguna forma protegida, y por lo tanto, no tenía miedo.

Como había supuesto, entró a su tienda.

-¿Una tarta, señor? –ofreció amablemente.

-No.

-¿Viene a afeitarse? –se le ilumino al cara-.

-Tampoco.

-Entonces… ¿Qué busca aquí? –pregunto confusa-.

-A usted –empezó a acercarse lentamente a ella por detrás del mostrador, y ella empezó a alejarse.

Él seguía avanzando, y ella retrocediendo, hasta que su espalda topó con la pared. Él siguió acercándose.

-Sr. Juez… No puedo… yo… -empezó, pero los temblores no se dignaban a aparecer-.

-Shh –puso un dedo en la boca de ella-. No hace falta que hables.

-¡Es que estoy comprometida con otro hombre! –dijo, pero no chilló-.

-¿Qué?

-Anoche… me comprometí con el Sr. Todd –el hombre pareció hervir de ira-.

-Escucheme bien, Sra. Lovett –la aplastó con su cuerpo contra la pared-. Le va a decir al Sr. Todd que usted se lo ha pensado mejor y no quiere casarse con él.

-¿P-p-Porque? –logró articular.

-Porque si no, usted acabará en Betlam, y su amado Sr. Todd… en la horca –se apartó de ella-. Volveré esta noche. Cuando venga, quiero verla sin ese anillo –lo señalo-.

Acto seguido, el susodicho desapareció por la puerta. La Sra. Lovett se dejó caer sentada en el suelo. Llorando desconsoladamente. Luego se acordó de que necesitaría un baño. Se levantó –aun temblando- y despertó a Toby. Le dijo que desayunara lo que gustase y que atendiera la tienda. Él asintió. Ella desapareció por la puerta del baño, dispuesta a no salir en toda la mañana.

Pero Sweeney se había percatado de la presencia de él, y no la iba a dejar irse de rositas.


	10. Miedo, mucho miedo

**Miedo, mucho miedo**

Ya en la tina, la Sra. Lovett trataba de relajarse, pero se le hacía imposible. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

-Sra. Lovett ¿está ahí? –pregunto Todd al otro lado de la puerta-.

-¡Sí! –respondió ella. Entonces él abrió la puerta y entró. Ella se hundió más en la bañera, que afortunadamente estaba llena de espuma- ¿¡Que se cree que está haciendo!? –él rápidamente se tapó los ojos y se dio la vuelta-. Cálmese, estoy… "cambiada".

-He visto al Juez salir. ¿A qué ha venido? –dijo mirando a la puerta para que ella no viera su sonrojo-.

-Pues… me amenazó…

-¿¡Qué!? –se dio la vuelta-.

La observo. Estaba completamente cubierta por la espuma, si no fuera por que veía las hendiduras de las branquias en su cuello, pensaría que estaba desnuda. También sobresalían los tirantes. Llevaba el pelo recogido como siempre, y unos rebeldes rizos caían sin cuidado encima de los hombros llenos de espuma. Ahora que se fijaba, transformaba su pelo era más rojizo. Más llameante. Más color del fuego.

-No ha funcionado, Sr. Todd, le da igual el anillo –se lo quitó y se lo puso en la mano, después la cerró-.

-¿Qué le dijo? –sorprendentemente, en su rostro no había rastro de la preocupación de días atrás, tan solo frío-.

-Que le dijese que me lo había pensado mejor y no quería casarme con usted. Dijo que si no lo hacía me mandaría a Betlam y a usted muy lejos, y que esta noche volvería, que no quiere verme puesto el anillo.

-Esta es mi oportunidad –murmuró él-.

-¿Sr. T? –preguntó, no le había entendido-.

-Finja que hemos roto y que estamos enfadados. Necesito que lo lleve a la sala, o al pasillo.

-¿Para qué?

-Voy a matarlo –una sonrisa sádica se instaló en sus labios y sus ojos ardieron en furia- No quiero que me vea venir.

-No sé si podre…

-Tendrá que poder, Sra. Lovett. Mónteselo como quiera –y dicho esto con el tono más despreciativo posible, salió al pasillo camino a afilar a sus queridísimas amigas, pues esa noche disfrutarían de su dulce venganza.

_¿Pero que le pasa? _–pensó ella- _El otro día me trató tan bien… y ahora es _TAN _ frío… Debe ser por lo de su venganza, ahora que la tiene tan cerca, estará muy concentrada en ella._

No quiso darle más importancia a eso. Salió del agua y vació la tina. Se vistió con un traje rojo ruby con bordados de un rojo más oscuro.

Ya era mediodía. Le propuso a Toby que a ayudase a hacer la comida, quería hacer algo especial. Bueno, para que vamos a mentir, tenía ganas de comer mucho chocolate. Hizo unos pasteles de chocolate para el postre, pasta de primero y una chuleta de segundo. Le puso el plato a la mesa a Toby –también lo hizo a forma de compensación-, que se le estaba cayendo la baba. Puso los platos en la bandeja y se fue a la barbería. Estaba sentado en la silla.

-Sr. Todd, le traigo la comida –dijo quedamente-.

-Bien –sonreía maquiavolicamente, estaba pensando en la venganza mientras seguía afilando a sus amigas.

-He hecho pastel de chocolate, pensé que igual le gustaría un poco –no recibió respuesta-. ¿Está escuchándome?

-Si, si, lo que usted diga.

-Sr. Todd –dijo preocupada mientras se agachaba a su lado-. ¿Llegará a tiempo de… que no me pase nada?

-Si. No se preocupe.

-Sr. Todd, tengo miedo, mucho miedo –dijo, intentando atrapar su mirada-.

-¡Ya le he dicho que no se preocupe! ¡Maldita sea, mujer! ¡Déjeme solo! –gritó de repente-.

Espantada, la Sra. Lovett salió escopetada por la puerta, confusa por el comportamiento de él.


	11. Venganza Nocturna

* * *

**Venganza Nocturna**

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió igual que antes de la llegada del Juez, vacio. Las horas pasaban poco a poco y la Sra. Lovett estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Sabía que no iba a pasar nada, y que ella era la única que podía hacerlo, además, era necesario. De ella dependía que el Sr. T tuviese su venganza, y ella no le defraudaría.

Las cinco, las seis, las siete… las ocho. Le vio aparecer por el callejón de enfrente a la tienda. Ambos lo vieron.

_Él va a bajar. Él va a bajar. Él va a bajar a TIEMPO _–se animaba-. _Tu puedes. SOLO tu puedes hacerlo. Tranquila. Tu zen. Así. Respira._

Sweeney cogió su navaja preferida y empezó a afilarla.

-Pronto, amiga mía… Pronto… -susurró-.

El Juez Turpin entró en la tienda con una sonrisa creída, sin saber lo que tenían planeado para él.

-Buenas noches, Juez Turpin –saludó la Sra. Lovett, con un repentino ataque de valor-.

-¿Hizo lo que le dije? –pidió sin saludar. Ella le enseñó la mano-. Bien… -cerró las cortinas de la tienda mientras daba una vuelta alrededor y miraba si alguien miraba-. ¿El niño…?

-Está dormido y encerrado en su cuarto.

-Perfecto… -sonrió-.

Fue acercándose a la Sra. Lovett, ella, en respuesta se alejó, hasta que tocó contra la pared. Puso una sonrisa engreída y puso la mano en la cintura de ella.

-¿No cree… -tragó- que sería mejor ir a la sala o al pasillo? Aquí… pueden… vernos –había empezado a besarla el cuello.

-Para eso he cerrado las cortinas –siguió a lo suyo.

-Podríamos beber algo de ginebra en la sala antes de seguir… ¿sí?

-No tengo sed…

-Por favor… -susurró-.

Se estaba poniendo nerviosa. ¿Cuánto iba a tardar en bajar? Y encima no quería irse a la sala. ¿Qué demonios podía hacer? Oh dios… ahora estaba intentando desabrochar el corsé, tenía que detenerlo cuanto antes.

-Pare… -puso la mano encima de la que buscaba los cordones. Él la miró confuso-. No puedo… -desvió la mirada-. No puedo hacer esto…

-¿No estás lista? –no comprendía-.

-No… no es eso… es…

-No te preocupes… no te haré daño –volvió a sonreír-.

_¿¡Pero qué demonios se piensa este!? ¿¡No creerá que…!? ¡Oh, Dios, mío! ¡Se equivoca completamente! ¡No me entiende!_

-¡No! ¡No es eso! Es que… Estoy algo deprimida con la ruptura y tal…

-¿Y?

-¡Que no quiero!

-Me da igual –la aprisionó contra la pared y empezó a rasgar sus ropas. Ella empezó a removerse. ¿¡Porque (introduzca palabra) tardaba tanto en bajar!? _¡Me ha prometido que no me pasaría nada!_

-AAAAAAH –se puso a gritar-. AYUDAAAA, POR FAVOO-—un golpe en la caja torácica la hizo quedarse sin aliento y empezar a buscar el poco aire que podía coger.

* * *

Sweeney estaba esperando en su tienda. Calculó que con 15 minutos ya lo tendría en la sala, contándole alguna historia mientras bebían ginebra.

Pero los gritos le alertaron de que algo no marchaba bien, nada bien.

-AAAAAAH –alguien gritó-. AYUDAAAA, POR FAVOO- -se cortó. Reconoció la voz de la Sra. Lovett.

Bajó a todo correr las escaleras y entró en la tienda. El Juez y la Sra. Lovett se voltearon a verle. Las ropas de ella estaban todas rasgadas y había una gran cantidad de piel expuesta. Ella le miró con alivio.

-¿No tuviste suficiente con mi Lucy, bastardo cabrón? –se le escapó el taco. Se aproximo a paso apretado a donde él y la Sra. Lovett se derrumbó en el suelo llorando-.

-¿Lucy? –abrió los ojos al comprender-. ¡Tú! –gritó-. ¡Benjamin Barker! –no le dio tiempo a escapar, ya tenía una hendidura en la garganta. Cayó al suelo temblando violentamente. Pero el Sr. Todd no había terminado con él. Se agachó a su lado y empezó a apuñalarle. En su rostro una expresión de alegría y jubilo se formó.

Miraba con placer como temblaba con cada perforación de su cuchilla, de su cara de miedo, como la sangre brotaba a chorros, mojándole la cara y la camisa. Por Lucy, por la Sra. Lovett, por él y por todos aquellos a los que había condenado injustamente.

En cambio, la Sra. Lovett no sabía que pensar. Lloraba, pero no sabía si de felicidad o de miedo o de tristeza. Por supuesto que se alegraba de que el bastardo estuviera muriéndose. Pero pensar en lo que había estado a punto de suceder… le daban escalofríos. Estaría eternamente agradecida con el Sr. Todd por matarlo, aunque algo enfadada por llegar TAN tarde.

Cuando terminó, y el juez ya estaba oficialmente muerto, se levantó. Con una gran sonrisa, por supuesto. Pero entonces miró el estado deplorable de la Sra. Lovett y su expresión cambió. Se había olvidado de ella.

-Lo siento –murmuró y salió de la tienda.

* * *

Lo que el Juez Turpin pensaba es que la Sra. Lovett era virgen, por si hay dudas ;)

* * *


	12. Un último vistazo a Londres

* * *

**Un último vistazo a Londres**

* * *

La Sra. Lovett se levantó lentamente, mirando fijamente la puerta por la que él había desaparecido sin murmurar más que un tenue _Lo siento._

¿Cómo podía ser tan… tan… cruel? Es decir, ¡casi la violan! ¡Había sufrido los daños que el prometió que no sufriría! ¿Y el no dice más que un _Lo siento _y se larga? Indignante.

-Se acabo. No puedo más –murmuró para si misma enfadada, y se fue al baño, pasando olímpicamente del cadaver. Tenía que planearlo bien, para que no hubiese errores del tipo "Monumentales".

Se quitó las ropas y las tiró al suelo, en una esquina contra la pared. Después, se observó en el espejo. Concentrándose, el dolor remitió y las heridas se cerraron poco a poco. Por supuesto que con agua hubiese sido más rápido, pero ¿Y qué más daba? Tenía pensado acabar con su "sufrimiento", y cuanto más tarde fuera en la noche, mejor, así él no podría pararla.

Lleno la tina y se metió. Se transformó y se revisó de _cola_ a cabeza. No tenía daños en aquel cuerpo. Se lavó y se enfundó en una toalla. No había tiempo de llorar, ya lloraría donde pensaba ir.

No se preocupó de recoger la ropa tirada y se fue a su habitación. Se puso un vestido viejo que tenía en el armario, uno con el que acostumbraba a limpiar el horno, ya que daba igual si se manchaba o no, para después ir a su escritorio y coger papel y pluma.

* * *

**_¿¡Lo siento!? ¿¡Después de todo lo que le ha pasado, vas tú, y le dices _Lo siento_!? –_**dijo el Angelito

_No sabía que decir. Dios. ¿Qué iba a hacer?_

**_Acercarte, abrazarla, preguntarle su estado… preocuparte por ella e intentar ayudarla. ¿Qué más?_**

**_Pues yo creo que has hecho bien _**–dijo el Demonio – **_Si estaba así era su culpa, no la tuya. No siguió al pie de la letra el plan y por eso salió mal._**

**_¿Y como sabemos que fue ella quien falló?_**

**_Porque nosotros no fuimos, palurdo. Muy alado, muy blanco, muy aureolado y luego no sabes distinguir una baca de una mosca. Gili –piiiiiii-._**

_Bueno… ¿y ahora qué hago?_

**_Cámbiate y baja para hablar con ella._**

**_No le hagas caso a este zopenco. Cámbiate y baja a deshacerte del cadáver._**

_No… Creo… que esta vez el palurdo tiene razón._

**_¡Oye! _**–le dio una toba con la lira-. **_¡Retira eso!_**

_¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo retiro!_

**_Sois ambos iguales, un par de imbéciles _**–dijo quien antes estaba riéndose. Después desapareció junto con el angelito-.

Hizo lo que sus _amigos _le habían ordenado y se cambió. Se limpió hasta que ni una gota de sangre quedaba en su cabello ni en su cara. No dejo de pensar en cómo lo debía de estar pasando la Sra. Lovett. Igual no había podido convencerlo… Igual ahora estaba llorando amargamente donde la había dejado antes. Pero él no era muy bueno consolando. Tendría que dejarse llevar. Cosa que no le gustaba un pelo, porque eso significaba perder el control de la situación.

Ahora que el Juez se fue, solo quedaba el Bedel. Y esperaba no tener que usar el mismo plan.

Bajo las escaleras despacio, pensando en que decir. Antes de entrar echó un vistazo dentro. No estaba llorando desconsoladamente en el suelo como había imaginado. Igual no estaba tan mal. Aunque allí seguía el cuerpo, desangrándose, lo que indicaba que no estaba en el sótano. De una patada –con sonrisa macabra- lo metió bajo la mesa más cercana, por si alguien pasaba y lo veía.

Entró en la sala, tal vez estaba ahogando sus penas en el alcohol. Nada. Mejor, así no tendría que cargar con ella estando borracha. El baño, tal vez estaba remojándose. Fue al baño. Efectivamente. Allí había estado. El agua por el suelo y las luces –velas- encendidas lo confirmaban. Pero no era normal que tirase la ropa al suelo y la dejase allí. Tal vez estaba enfadada. Sería lo normal y lo justo, dado el caso. Recogió la ropa y comprobó que estaba manchado de sangre en las partes rasgadas. A decir verdad, el suelo también tenía unas gotas de sangre, pero no era nada importante de lo que preocuparse. Pues ya solo le quedaba un lugar donde mirar, su habitación. Lentamente se dirigió a la mencionada habitación y tocó suavemente la puerta, aunque era inútil porque esta estaba entreabierta y se podía ver el interior. Al no recibir respuesta entró.

Vacio y oscuro.

-¿Sra. Lovett? –llamó al ver que no había nadie. Lanzó el vestido a la cama y se asomó por la puerta hacia la sala-. ¿Sra. Lovett? –volvió a llamar. Ninguna respuesta-. ¿Dónde se ha metido esta mujer? –se dijo en voz alta-. El suicidio queda descartado, no puede… -paró al ver la nota en la mesa del salón-. ¿Pero qué…?

Cogió la nota y leyó. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y su mandíbula cayó.

_Querido Sr. Todd (_imaginaos la voz de ella xD)_:_

_Lo siento, pero ya no aguanto más. Estos últimos días ha estado muy extraño y pensé que sería por el tema del Juez, pero al verme tirada en el suelo no ha sido capaz de hacer otra cosa que abandonarme a mi suerte murmurando un simple "lo siento". Eso no es suficiente para mí. Me vuelvo a mi lugar de origen, a mi hábitat. Me vuelvo al mar. No se preocupe por Toby, lo he dejado en el hospicio de camino, él aún no sabe nada. No me llevo ninguna de mis pertenencias más que un viejo vestido, no las necesito. Ya sabe que donde está el dinero. La caja marrón de madera tallada en la balda inferior de la estantería. Las instrucciones para deshacerse del "error" están en el sótano, encima de la mesa. Se las he escrito claramente, no tendrá problemas con eso. Si alguien pregunta por mi, he ido a visitar a una prima mía que está enferma._

_Y por último, le ruego que no se preocupe por mí y espero que cumpla su última venganza, el Alguacil._

_Buena Suerte._

_Atentamente,_

_Margery Nellie Lovett._

_PD: Tenía usted razón, la felicidad no existe. Pero no existe si alguien no la busca. Yo intentaré buscarla allí donde vaya. Estaremos en contacto._

Lo único que hizo fue dejarse caer en la silla, anonado. ¿La Sra. Lovett dejar a Toby en el hospicio? ¡Imposible! ¡La mujer lo quería más que a nada! Tal vez… no tanto como el mar. Pero… ¿irse? ¿abandonarle?

-Se ha ido –susurró, intentando asimilarlo-. Se ha ido… Y no volverá…

Se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Tal vez había sido demasiado duro con ella. Se lo merecía, pero él no quería que se fuese. Se había acostumbrado a su compañía.

¿Cuándo empezó todo esto? ¿Cuándo descubrió lo que en realidad era? No, fue mucho antes, fue… fue con el maldito juez. Y ahora, incluso muerto, le había arrebatado otra vez lo único que le quedaba. Su maldita venganza la había hecho huir. Y ahora estaba solo.

Releyó la nota final.

Ambos habían estado dándole vueltas al tema desde que ella lo mencionó. Se acordó de lo que le dijo aquel día, antes de que se marchara de vuelta a la playa y ocasionara todo esto.

"La Ilusión nos hace ser felices, y que sin ella, seriamos todos como usted"

Ella iba a intentar ser feliz, y eso es lo que se merecía. Debía dejarla hacer su vida, lejos de él. Lejos de venganzas.

* * *

Y mientras pensaba en eso, se quedó dormido en la silla, mientras otra lenta y única lágrima recorría su otra mejilla.

Lo que él no sabía, es que en la playa donde meses atrás habían estado, la Sra. Lovett estaba esperándole. Con la esperanza de que intentara detenerla. Miraba al mar desde el pequeño muelle. Ella también lloraba, pero muchas más lágrimas.

Sin embargo, tres horas más tarde, él no llegó. Un último vistazo a Londres, y se sumergió.

* * *

¡¡ATENCIÓN!! Esto NO se acaba aquí, prometo seguir, lo dejo como fin de temporada... que necesito descansar un poco xDD

* * *


	13. Primera Postal: Francia Parte I

Bueno, aquí la **Segunda Temporada, **mejor dicho, un avance del primer capitulo. Es que lo escribí y no pude resistirme a subirlo xDDD Espero que os guste, aunque estoy algo ecepcionada por los pocos RR, si no fuera porque sé que es vacaciones... Bueno, empiezo:

**Segunda Temporada**

* * *

**Primera Postal: Francia. Parte 1.**

* * *

_"La Ilusión nos hace ser felices, y que sin ella, seriamos todos como usted"_

_Ella iba a intentar ser feliz, y eso es lo que se merecía. Debía dejarla hacer su vida, lejos de él. Lejos de venganzas._

_Y mientras pensaba en eso, se quedó dormido en la silla, mientras otra lenta y única lágrima recorría su otra mejilla._

_Lo que él no sabía, es que en la playa donde meses atrás habían estado, la Sra. Lovett estaba esperándole. Con la esperanza de que intentara detenerla. Miraba al mar desde el pequeño muelle. Ella también lloraba, pero muchas más lágrimas._

_Sin embargo, tres horas más tarde, él no llegó. Un último vistazo a Londres, y se sumergió._

Los primeros días fueron lentos. No trabajó, casi no comió, y mucho menos durmió. Lo que sí hizo fue pensar.

_¿Margery? ¿Es que acaso tiene dos nombres? Jamás hubiese imaginado que ese fuese su primer nombre, aunque claro, Nellie viene de Eleanor ¿no? Entonces… _-eso fue lo primero que pensó nada más despertarse la mañana siguiente. Después de darle muchas vueltas y decidir que era una tontería preocuparse por eso mientras había cosas más apremiantes que hacer, se levantó y fue a la tienda de empanadas. El cuerpo seguía donde lo había dejado. Rebusco en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y leyó la nota: "_Las instrucciones para deshacerse del "error" están en el sótano, encima de la mesa. Se las he escrito claramente, no tendrá problemas con eso." _ Pues bien, eso tendría que hacer. Arrastró el cadáver frente a la puerta del sótano y la abrió. Luego sujeto al cuerpo –mirándolo con asco- de pie y lo tiró escaleras abajo. Observó con satisfacción y sadismo como rodaba escaleras abajo y chocaba con la puerta de metal. Después bajo él y abrió la puerta. El horno seguía encendido. Pasó por encima del cuerpo y abrió la última puerta para iluminar la estancia. Se dirigió a la mesa y allí encontró la hoja de papel.

_Pasos a seguir si quiere hacer un pastel de carne:_

_…_

_PD: También tiene la opción de tirarlo directamente al horno._

Optó por lo segundo y lo lanzó a las candentes llamas. Las flamas lamieron el cuerpo del magistrado y lo consumieron poco a poco. Cuando todo hubo acabado y el cuerpo parecía un pollo asado achicharrado, cerró la puerta y subió a la sala.

Encendió la chimenea y se sentó en el sillón donde ella solía leer. Sacó la nota y analizó cada línea escrita por ella. La echaba de menos.

_Querido Sr. Todd:_

_Lo siento, pero ya no aguanto más. Estos últimos días ha estado muy extraño y pensé que sería por el tema del Juez, pero al verme tirada en el suelo no ha sido capaz de hacer otra cosa que abandonarme a mi suerte murmurando un simple "lo siento". _

Tenía razón. Se había comportado así, pero no por el Juez, si no porque estaba confuso por sus sentimientos hacia ella. Se comportó como un cerdo al dejarla tirada en ese estado.

_Eso no es suficiente para mí. Me vuelvo a mi lugar de origen, a mi hábitat. Me vuelvo al mar._

Aquello le había destrozado. Él no podía vivir sin ella, no podía imaginarse su día a día sin ella. Era como… volver a la cárcel. Como volver a la oscuridad. Ella, con su sonrisa y su cháchara imparable, iluminaba cada día de él. Era como la cuerda que le ayudaba a salir del agujero oscuro del mundo.

_No se preocupe por Toby, lo he dejado en el hospicio de camino, él aún no sabe nada._

¿Dejar a Toby? ¿¡Pero era posible!? ¡Después de lo que le suplicó que no lo matase, ahora lo abandonaba! Aunque era comprensible, él no podía cuidarlo, casi no se podía cuidar a si mismo como para cuidar a un mocoso.

_ No me llevo ninguna de mis pertenencias más que un viejo vestido, no las necesito. _

Obviamente. Pero eso le daba la esperanza de que algún día volviera.

_Ya sabe que donde está el dinero. La caja marrón de madera tallada en la balda inferior de la estantería._

Sí, ambos habían acordado dejarlo ahí. Al principio estaba en la tabla hueca de la barbería, pero si ella tenía que coger lo que necesitase, sería chocante que justo llegase cuando él estaba trabajando. Así que lo habían dejado en la caja que le regalo Benjamin en la estantería de los cuentos de hadas.

_Las instrucciones para deshacerse del "error" están en el sótano, encima de la mesa. Se las he escrito claramente, no tendrá problemas con eso. Si alguien pregunta por mi, he ido a visitar a una prima mía que está enferma._

Con "error" se referiría al cuerpo, seguramente.

_Y por último, le ruego que no se preocupe por mí y espero que cumpla su última venganza, el Alguacil._

No se acordaba de eso. Bueno, ya lo haría. No había prisa. Su venganza principal estaba cumplida y Lucy ya descansaba en paz.

_Buena Suerte._

_Atentamente,_

_Margery Nellie Lovett._

_PD: Tenía usted razón, la felicidad no existe. Pero no existe si alguien no la busca. Yo intentaré buscarla allí donde vaya. Estaremos en contacto._

¿Estaremos en contacto? ¿Eso quería decir que volverían a hablar? ¿Qué volverían a verse? Sonrió al pensarlo.

Cuando ya se sabía de memoria la letra de ella y lo que había escrito para él, habían pasado 7 días y había acogido de nuevo a Toby en casa, como hijo suyo. Toby pasó de apellidarse Ragg a Todd. El Sr. Todd lo había adoptado, porque a la Sra. Lovett le hubiese gustado. El niño estaba muy confuso por el comportamiento de su antigua madre. Solo sabía que se había dormido y que a la mañana siguiente estaba en el hospicio. Temió haberlo soñado todo y estuvo deprimido mucho tiempo, pero cuando le dijeron que había alguien que quería verle y adoptarle, temió que hubiese sido una premonición. Al ver entrar al Sr. Todd por la puerta se alivió, en cierto modo. No había sido una Ilusión, al menos, pero seguía sin confiar en él. Le explicó todo –más o menos. No dijo que ella era sirena, ni que él había matado gente y era lo que se había comido. Le dijo que se había ido por problemas personales con él –el Sr. Todd- y lo había dejado allí-, y que lo iba a adoptar. Al principio no le gustó la idea, pero volver a una casa calentita era mejor que el agujero donde estaba, así que aceptó.

El Sr. Todd le dijo que si quería podía ocuparse de nuevo de la tienda, y él insistió en que no lo llamase "padre", pero en cierto modo, el niño le veía como uno, y estaba muy agradecido porque lo hubiese adoptado, así que le llamaba "Padre" o "Señor". Se ocupó de la tienda y de hacerle la comida. A los 5 días, se dio cuenta de que el Sr. Todd estaba deprimido por algo, y pensó que sería por la marcha de su madre, y le comprendió. No salía de su barbería para nada más que para bajar a comer y a dormir, pues se había instalado en la habitación de la Sra. Lovett.

3 días después, una carta y un paquete llegaron a la casa, sin nombre en el remitente y dirigido al Sr. Todd.

* * *


	14. Primera Postal: Francia Parte II

* * *

**Primera Postal: Francia. Parte 2.**

* * *

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Toby desde fuera-.

-Claro –dijo él, que estaba afeitando. Sí, afeitando, no volvió a matar-. Dame un momento –se

había vuelto más comunicativo.

-Sí, padre –entró y esperó sentado en el baúl.

-No sabía que tuviera hijos, Sr. Todd –dijo el cliente-.

-Lo adopté –respondió él-.

-Entonces es un muchacho con suerte –le sonrió a Toby-.

-Sí, señor. Me considero afortunado.

Cuando terminó, cobró y despidió al cliente, miró a Toby.

-¿Qué querías, chico? –empezó a limpiar las navajas. Toby había notado la afición que tenía por ellas.

-Ha llegado esto para usted –le tendió el paquete y la carta-.

-¿Quién te lo dio?

-Un chico, dijo que había llegado desde otro país. No sabe de quién.

-Gracias. Puedes irte.

-Sí, señor –y desapareció por la puerta-.

El Sr. Todd miró con curiosidad el paquete y se sentó en la silla. "_Estaremos en contacto". _¿Podría ser…?

Cogió la carta a todo correr, dejando el paquete en el suelo con cuidado y la abrió. Era una foto del Arco del Triunfo. De Francia. El remitente no traía nombre, solo dirección. Miró el reverso. Allí estaba, la letra que tan bien conocía y echaba de menos. Le dio un vuelvo al corazón cuando vio la firma. ¡Era ella! ¡En Francia!

_Querido Sr. Todd:_

_Hace ya una semana que me fui, espero que esté bien. He decidido darme una vuelta por el mundo, y… ¡voila! ¡Aquí estoy! Echo mucho de menos a Toby. Espero que esté bien. ¿Puede usted echarle un vistazo por mí de vez en cuando y llevarle una botellita de ginebra de mi parte? Seguro que lo está pasando mal. Les echo mucho de menos a ambos, así que a usted le mando un recuerdo de París, puede venderlo si quiere o colocarlo en alguna parte de la casa. ¿Pudo deshacerse del "error"? Seguro que sí. Aun así, no conteste a la carta, pues me moveré en seguida. Seguramente reconoció el país a la primera. El único problema es que la guerrah a hecho bastantes estragos aquí, y me costó bastante adquirir los recuerdos, pero espero que le gusten. Bueno, la foto ya no me da más de si, así que solo puedo desearle de nuevo buena suerte. Espero que encuentre la felicidad… un día de estos._

_Beaucoup baisers,_

_Margery Nellie Lovett_

_PD: Estoy aprendiendo Francés, jejeje._

-Así que está aprendiendo Francés… ¡En Francia! Guau, sí que nada rápido… -pensó en bajo para él mismo-. A ver que me ha mandado…

Cogió el paquete marrón y lo abrió con cuidado. Dentro, había una figurita del Arco del Triunfo y una moneda del país, un franco. Le resultaron curiosos los regalos. Puso la foto en el escritorio detrás de la silla y la moneda. Luego bajó a la sala de un buen humor, que sorprendió a Toby, y dejó la estatuilla encima de la chimenea.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Toby-.

-Una estatuilla.

-¿Es lo que venía en el paquete, señor? ¿Quién se lo envió? –dijo mientras se levantaba a admirarla de cerca-.

-Nos la envía tu… -¿debía contárselo? No, mejor no. Si no tendría que explicarle que hacía ella en Francia en menos de 2 días, mientras que una guerra se desarrollaba allí –la Guerra de los Cien Años-, así que le mintió-. Me lo envía una amiga desde Francia, dice que la guerra está haciendo estragos allí.

-Pues es hermoso el regalo.

-Sí…

Subió de nuevo a su tienda, con una sonrisa en la cara. Ella le echaba de menos. Ella se acordaba de él. Solo podía esperar que estuviese bien y no le pasase nada mientras la guerra siguiese siendo un problema.


	15. Segunda Postal: España Parte I

* * *

**Segunda Postal: España. Parte 1.**

* * *

Toby notó que el Sr. Todd tuvo una mejora de humor importante después de dejar la estatuilla en la sala. ¿Sería aquella amiga tan importante para él? ¿Estaría su padre enamorado de la Francesa? Tenía curiosidad por conocerla. Seguramente sería una buena mujer, o eso esperaba, no quería quedar de nuevo en la calle. Pero el Sr. Todd no lo abandonaría. No haría como la Sra. Lovett. No. Él no lo haría.

Pasó un mes desde que recibió la carta, y empezaba a preocuparse. ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo? Su ánimo decayó considerablemente, y Tobías se percató de ello. Pero un nuevo paquete llegó y con ello una nueva oleada de felicidad para ambos. Cuando el Sr. Todd estaba de buen humor sacaba a pasear a Toby y se mostraba más sociable, hasta el punto de parecer un padre, el padre que nunca fue para Johanna.

Por cierto, Johanna había escapado con Anthony la misma noche que se vengó, pero no fueron a la casa, lo que fue un alivio. Le mandaban cartas cada mes, desde Playmouth, pero no bastaban para alegrar al descontento barbero.

Él paquete era pequeño y alargado, forrado con papel marrón, como la vez anterior, y una carta atada a él.

Cogió el paquete y le dio la propina al muchacho que lo trajo, después subió a la barbería.

-¿Padre?

-¿Sí? Pasa Toby –dijo mientras miraba preocupado por la ventana-.

-Ha llegado esto. De nuevo –le dejó el paquete en la mesa y observó con curiosidad la postal que tapaba el portarretratos antiguo-. El muchacho dijo que llegó desde alguna parte de España. Creo que dijo… Barcelona.

-¿Barcelona? –cogió la carta, ignorando el paquete-. No lo conozco.

-Yo tampoco. Es… de la francesa… ¿verdad? –pidió como dejándole ver que tenía sospechas de que era más que una amiga para él-.

-¿De qué…? Ah… la francesa… No, este es de un viejo amigo. Al parecer se escapó de la cárcel conmi… Se escapó de la cárcel –se corrigió. No le había contado nada de eso-.

-Aaaaa…. Le dejo solo, señor –y salió, con una sonrisa. Sabía que algo le estaba ocultando, pero no tardaría en averiguarlo-.

Cuando estuvo a solas, abrió el sobre. Una foto, igual que la otra vez, solo que en vez de un monumento, era ella. No había cambiado en absoluto. El Sr. Todd se quedó en blanco. No sabía que iba a hacer después de mirar la imagen. Sacudió la cabeza y le dio la vuelta. Allí estaba su letra.

-Lo siento, señor, ¿interrumpo algo? –preguntó un señor que entraba en ese momento.

-No, por supuesto –respondió, aunque en realidad le daban ganas de degollarlo allí mismo por haber entrado-. ¿Qué desea?

-Me gustaría afeitarme, pero antes, igual podría sacarme una muela que me duele horrores.

-P-por supuesto –en toda su estancia en Londres nadie le había pedido nunca eso, aunque sabía hacerlo perfectamente, ya que los barberos también eran cirujanos y dentistas también –, siéntese-.

El señor se sentó. El Sr. Todd tuvo la corazonada que lo de arrancarle la muela le iba a gustar tanto como si lo hubiese degollado. Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su rostro cuando cogió las olvidadas y llenas de polvo tenazas.

Volvió al cliente y se colocó delante. Él le miró con miedo.

-Abra la boca y mire hacia arriba. Agárrese a la silla. Sentirá dolor.

-¿No puede darme algo? ¿Opio?

-Lo siento, señor, no puedo –en realidad si podía, pero quería que sufriera-.

-¿Preparado? –dijo cuando había localizado la muela y la tenía bien sujeta. El señor asintió-. Una… Dos… ¡Tres!

Tiró con fuerza y cayó al suelo de culo, con las tenazas en las manos y el diente en ellas. El cliente lloraba del dolor y profirió un gran grito. Sangraba de la boca.

-Lo siento –dijo el barbero levantándose a toda prisa y tendiéndole una par de trapos-. Mejor dejamos el afeitado para otro día, ¿verdad? Cuando llegue a su casa póngase hielo en la boca, le ayudará –el cliente asintió ya en la puerta, con una cara de dolor. En cambio, cuando salió, el Sr. Todd sonrió macabramente. Su suposición había sido cierta, había sido mejor que degollar.

Ahora, leería la carta, y si alguien entraba, ¡él…!

-¿Padre? –preguntó Toby-.

_Me cago en su padre, que soy yo _–pensó él-.


	16. Segunda Postal: España Parte II

* * *

**Segunda Postal: España. Parte 2.**

* * *

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-El cliente quería sacarse una muela. No me quedaba opio. No te preocupes.

-Aaa… Está bien… ¿A leído ya la carta, padre? –dijo ilusionado-.

-No, iba ahora. ¿Por qué me llamas padre? Sabes perfectamente…

-Pero es que quiero… Yo le veo como un padre… Es decir, me trata bien, estoy seguro de que no me va a abandonar ¿verdad? Así que… usted es lo más parecido a un padre que he tneido nunca –se explicó-.

-Me alegra oír eso… -dijo deprimiéndose un poco, siempre había querido escuchar que era un buen padre-. Vamos muchacho, toma este chelín y vete a por unos dulces para ti y tus amigos.

-¡Gracias, señor! –salió corriendo por al puerta.

-Ahora… te toca a ti –cogió la foto sonrió. Estaba tan guapa como siempre.

Se volvió a sentar, esta vez dándole la vuelta al cartel de la puerta de "Open" a "Close".

_Querido Sr. Todd:_

_¡Siento no haberle escrito antes! La guerra cortó todo tipo de comunicación con otros países y me impidió escribir cualquier tipo de telegrama o mensaje para usted. Salí sin rasguños del país. Ahora estoy en España. Este lugar es más agradable. No hay guerras, aunque si piratas, ¿encontraré algún país sin problemas? Jejeje. Bueno, espero que se arregle usted solo. Ahora estoy en Barcelona. Hoy llueve, pero ayer hizo sol. Hay gente muy amable por aquí y he encontrado una posada. La dirección viene en el remitente, por si quiere escribirme. Como la vez anterior, le envío dos regalos típicos del lugar._

_He encontrado a más de mi especie por el camino. Unos chicos, muy majos, me ayudaron a salir de Francia. Hubo una redada donde me hospedaba… y bueno, se dieron cuenta de lo que era y me ayudaron. Nos e preocupe, ¿vale? Repito, estoy bien._

_¡Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle! ¿Qué tal está usted? ¿Consiguió terminar? ¡Seguro que sí! ¿Qué tal está Toby? Espero que no me odie ¿Alguien a preguntado por mi? ¿Qué le dijo?_

_Se me acaba el espacio, pero tengo muchas más preguntas. ¡Espero su respuesta!_

_¡Adiós! _(Español)

_Margery Nellie Lovett_

_PD: Esta vez no hay jajaja._

_¡Ha escapado por los pelos! ¡Ya puedo imaginármelo! ¡Temblando con el fuego rodeándola, mientras unos CHICOS la encontraban y la ayudaban! ¡CHICOS! **Tranquilízate, hombre **_–dijo el ángel-. **_¿Por qué estas así? _**_Porque… tal vez se ha enamorado **¿Y? **Pues que… me preocupo por ella **¡Por Satán! ¿¡No te habrás enamorado!? **_–apareció súbitamente el demonio-. **_¡Dime que no, por favor! _**_No **¡Le obligas! ¡No! ¡Sí! ¡No! ¡Sí! ¡No! ¡Sí! ¡No! ¡Sí! ¡No! ¡Sí! ¡No! ¡Sí! **¡CALLAOS! ¿¡PORQUE NO ME DEJAIS SOLO!? ¡POR VUESTRA CULPA ELLA SE FUE! ¡POR VUESTRA CULPA! ¡IROS Y NO VOLVAIS MÁS! **¡Vale, chico! ¡No hacía falta ponerse así! Ala, ahí te quedas, yo no pienso volver a ayudarte, que lo sepas **_–desapareció-. **_Tienes razón, desagradecido. Me voy _**–desapareció también-. _Imbéciles…_

Abrió los paquetes aún mosqueado con los personajillos. Un abanico y una moneda estaban en el interior. El abanico era bonito, con detalles florales. Había una nota.

_Puede tirarlo o venderlo, si quiere. Me parece demasiado femenino jejeje._

Sonrió para si, se lo quedaría.

La moneda, una peseta, la colocó junto a la otra. Guardó la foto de ella, no podía dejar que Toby la viese, era demasiado reciente. Luego bajó abajo y colocó el abanico abierto detrás de la estatuilla.

-¿Otro regalo, señor? –preguntó Toby, que salía del baño-.

-Sí… hijo –Toby sonrió-.

-¿De quién es?

-Del amigo mío de…

-No soy tonto, señor. Esa letra era de mujer. ¿Una conquista? –alzó las cejas-.

-¡Vaya con el muchacho! ¿Quién te ha enseñado esas cosas? –lo esquivó y fue a la tienda de empanadas-.

-Son cosas que sé –se encogió-.

-No, no es una conquista.

-¿Entonces? Se parecía a la letra de la Francesa.

-En realidad es una amiga que está recorriendo el mundo, ¿vale? ¿Es que acaso quieres ser policía de mayor, o qué?

-¿Por qué lo dice, señor?

-Porque parece que se te da bien interrogar –y desapareció por la puerta a su barbería.


	17. Tercera Postal: Italia Parte I

* * *

**Tercera Postal: Italia. Parte 1.**

* * *

Pasaron 15 días, en los que el Sr. Todd no sabía qué hacer. Escribió varias cartas, que acabaron en un cajón o quemadas a altas horas de la noche. En muchas se sinceraba, en otras –las que normalmente quemaba-, era frio. En otras, le contaba por encima su vida. Nunca escribía una apropiada.

Toc, toc.

-Pase… -estaba sentado en la silla de barbero-.

-¿Sr… Todd? –preguntó una voz sebosa y asquerosa, al igual que su propietario.

-Alguacil Banford… -saludó, levantándose. Por fin podría vengarse y no tener que avergonzarse al leer las cartas de Eleanor, donde tanto insistía en que seguramente ya se había vengado-.

-Venía… porque me gustaría hablar con usted… sobre la Sra. Lovett –empezó a revisar la habitación con la mirada-.

-No está. Se fue a cuidar a una prima suya, está enferma –le quitó el abrigo y el sombrero, sorprendiendo al "nuevo" cliente.

-Sí… eso he… odio. Pero… son asuntos de suma importancia…

-Usted dirá.

-Me gustaría comprar ambos locales. Y, por supuesto, necesito la firma de ambos propietarios.

-¿Cuánto pagaría? –no vendería ni muerto, pero quería escuchar la cifra-.

-1000 libras.

-¿Por ambos?

-Por cada uno.

-Umm… Interesante propuesta… ¿Qué tal si lo discutimos mientras le afeito?

Toby llegó de un cansado día de colegio, por fin, a casa. Justo cuando un pesado y oxidado sonido llenó la casa, que indicaba que una maquinaria acababa de volver a usarse después de mucho tiempo, su padre entró en la tienda cubierto de sangre. El niño ahogó un grito.

-¡Toby! –exclamó al verle, corriendo a taparle la boca y llevárselo a la sala, a rastras-.

-Sr. Todd, ¿qué…?

-Shh… -lo sentó y observo a través de las cortinas, espiando la calle, por si alguien le había visto.

Sí. El Sr. Todd había pagado una escuela para Toby, ya que ahora el dinero no era un problema. Quería que aprendiese, que pudiera buscarse algo mejor que un trabajo como hostelero o barbero. Que estudiara y escapara para siempre de Londres, ese agujero negro donde él mismo estaba confinado. Toby no quería, quería seguir con la tienda, pero su "padre" le explicó algunas cosas, por las que accedió.

Ahora tendría que explicarle todo…

3 horas y media, muchos llantos, risas y palabras serias después, Toby había comprendido los puntos de vista del barbero hacia muchas cosas, y también el ya no tan secreto negocio de sus padres. Pero por supuesto, el Sr. Todd no soltó prenda de lo de la Sra. Lovett, ni las postales, ni nada sobre ese tema.

La puerta de la calle sonó.

-Toby, hijo, vete a abrir. Yo tengo que limpiarme –se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

-Sí, padre –contestó, y con una sonrisa, se fue a recoger la siguiente postal de la Sra. Lovett, aunque él no lo sabía. Más tarde haría los deberes-.


	18. Tercera Postal: Italia Parte II

* * *

**Tercera Postal: Italia. Parte 2. **

* * *

El Sr. Todd cogió la carta interesado y se encerró en la barbería, que aún tenía que arreglar.

Sin más dilación y girando el cartel a un orgulloso "Close", se sentó a leer:

* * *

_Querido Sr. Todd:_

_¡Estoy en Italia! ¡Esto es precioso! ¡Maravilloso! ¡La luz! ¡Los colores! ¡Roma! Aquí todo es grandioso, los monumentos, la comida… ¡Todo!_

_Me separé del grupo, no sé si se lo dije. Me quedaré un poco por aquí. Pero por favor, contesté de vez en cuando a las postales. Estoy preocupada por usted. ¿Está bien? Por favor, conteste. No sé si llegan las postales._

_La foto es de la Torre de Pisa, hermosa ¿verdad? Es una foto habitual por aquí. Dicen que se inclinó por… algo, pero aún no sé muy bien Italiano.Jejeje._

_La comida es fantástica. Nada que compararse a la mía. La Lasagna… ummm… me temo que tendré que pedirme otra para comer, pues acabo de terminar. ¡La pizza! ¡Los Spaghetti!_

_Lo siento muchísimo, pero voy a tener que dejar de escribir. La boca se me está haciendo agua y puedo mojar sin querer el papel._

_Spiacente._

Molti baci.

Ciao.

* * *

Así que Nellie estaba en Italia. Eso le pareció interesante. Miró la foto –que no había mirado- y la vio haciendo una pose extraña, como que sujetaba la Torre, entre risas. Estaba muy morena. Y sonriente. No le gustó lo primero. Lo segundo sí.

Miró sus regalos. Una estatua de la Torre y otra moneda, una lira. Guardó la foto y bajó a la sala a colocar la foto, donde Toby ya estaba inconsciente, con los deberes en la mesa, ya hechos. Suspiró. Al menos ella ya se había separado del grupo, ¿no? Ahora solo tenía que escribir una respuesta. Eso era más difícil. Se rascó la cabeza.

Subió y escribió unas simples líneas.

* * *

_Querida Sra. Lovett:_

_Sí, estoy bien. Recibo sus cartas. Sí, terminé con mi venganza. ¿Volverá? Espero con entusiasmo sus postales. Los regalos me encantan…_

* * *

-¡No! –gritó y rompió el papel, tirándolo a una esquina-.

Después de muchos intentos, acabó en esto:

* * *

_Querida Sra. Lovett:_

_Sí, estoy bien. Las postales llegan. Los regalos también. Sí, termine mi venganza. ¿Volverá?_

_Sweeney Todd_

* * *

Cerró el sobre satisfecho consigo mismo y salió a buscar un cartero.


	19. 4º, 5º, 6º y 7º Postales Parte I

**Disclaimer:** Sweeney Todd no pertenece, así como tampoco la Sra. Lovett o cualquiera de los personajes de la historia de Sondheim.

**Copyright:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento.

* * *

_¡Dios mío! ¡Hacía más de un año que no sacaba nada de este fic! Ya sabeis, estudios y demás. Pero como hoy estaba malita y tal, me he puesto a leer y me he acordado de éste. Bombillita encendida, me he animado y pues... aquí está. Espero que mi estilo de escritura para con el fic no haya cambiado mucho. Un poco sí, ahora tengo menos faltas ortográficas xDDD_

_El título tiene su razón, no os asusteis ;) La verdad es que no me apetecía escribir sobre los 15 países que tenía planeados, así que los he juntado en uno solo (ahora mismo, mientras escribía esto, he tenido otra día, fíjate por donde xDDD). De todas formas, lo iba a dejar en 9 ;)_

_Bueno, aquí va. Espero que os guste tanto como los otros. Sé que es corto, pero para empezar =)  
_

**

* * *

**

**Cuarta, Quinta, Sexta y Séptima Postal: China, India, Egipto y Rusia**

**Parte I**

**

* * *

**

Después de cinco lentos días se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan imbécil como para mandar una nota tan escueta, ¿pero que le iba a hacer? "Te amo, te echo mucho de menos, ¡vuelve, amor mío!" Era casi tan irreal como le había parecido que ella fuese u… una sirena. No era tan fácil creerlo y aceptarlo, pero supuso que simplemente "era" y ya estaba.

La verdad es que la echaba de menos, más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Tobías seguía haciéndole preguntas acerca de la francesita, pero él lo negaba todo. No le gustaba tener al niño husmeando sus cosas, ciertamente, era molesto. Empezaba a asemejarse cada vez más a la Sra. Lovett, y eso le ponía de los nervios. Principalmente, porque no era lo mismo. Sería infinitamente mejor tenerla a ella.

Caminaba con pasividad por las oscuras calles de Londres. Oscuras, porque estaba lloviendo a mares. Cómo se notaba la llegada del otoño.

Ojalá le hubiese mandado una nota mejor, pero no había tenido la valentía suficiente.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde aquello, dos exasperantes semanas en las que apenas durmió esperando una respuesta, pero no llegó. ¿Y si le odiaba? ¿Y si pensaba que ella no le importaba?

_¿Cómo va a pensar eso? _

**_¿Y por qué no?_**, preguntó cierto "ángel" en su hombro.

_¿¡Otra vez tú!? ,_ definitivamente tengo alucinaciones.

**_A ver, piénsalo. Ella se fue porque la cagaste, y aún así sigue hablándote, deberías sentirte honrado. Te manda regalos, sean cuales sean. ¿Te has parado a pensar que tal vez los robe para ti? ¿O que igual se mete en lío por ti? _**

_Pero ella ya no me quiere, no soy suficiente para ella, _se lamentó.

**_Sólo medítalo._**

Y eso hizo. Ahora no había Juez ni Alguacil, ni venganza posible. Estaban ambos muertos, los había tirado al horno. Ellos ya no existían, y Lucy tampoco. Lucy era de Benjamin, no de Sweeney. No había caso en pensar más en esas cosas.

Ahora estaba solo, ahora comprendía lo que ella decía. La felicidad sí existe, pero sólo si la buscas. Él tenía muy claro qué necesitaba para ser feliz. Ella. Nada más.

Pero ella no está, y tal vez nunca vuelva… por su culpa.

Con aire culpable deshizo el camino a casa lentamente, pateando hojas de árbol que se habían caído.

La última vez que había hecho algo parecido, era con una piedra y un par de chuchos le habían atacado. La Sra. Lovett le había curado, pero ahora ella ya no estaba allí.

Era medianoche cuando al fin alcanzó la entrada a Fleet Street, bajando unas escaleras poco empinadas. Como era una calle bastante larga, tardaría en llegar.

De hecho, no llegaría hasta cinco horas después.

—Vaya, mira lo que tenemos por aquí… —susurró una voz espesa, riéndose.

Sweeney Todd se dio la vuelta, un poco asustado. No esperaba que nadie se dirigiese a él.

Eran tres marineros, los tres grandes, como armarios, y el cabecilla estaba calvo. Tenía una cicatriz en el ojo, además. E iban todos borrachos.

—Ven a divertirte un poco —rió uno de ellos, pero no supo quién.

—¡Sí! ¡Será divertido!

Les ignoró y continuó su camino, a paso apretado, pensando automáticamente qué hacer si le tocaban un solo pelo.

Pero antes de poder poner su técnica en marcha, le golpearon en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

—El gatito no quiere venir a jugar… —dijo alguien con pena.

—Habrá que sedarlo.

* * *


End file.
